


Little Munson

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Series: The Repear's Angel [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford
Summary: Welcome back to the story of Angel and Bobby Munson! Angel is finally in high school, which means new challenges for both her and Bobby. I tried a different format for this chapter, I’m trying to move the story along so we can get back into things! I have a lot of one shots that are planned to go with this. That’s the reason it’s short and time jumpy.  =D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the story of Angel and Bobby Munson! Angel is finally in high school, which means new challenges for both her and Bobby. I tried a different format for this chapter, I’m trying to move the story along so we can get back into things! I have a lot of one shots that are planned to go with this. That’s the reason it’s short and time jumpy. =D

Summer seemed to fly by too quickly for Angel once she started helping Luanne. Bobby had been reluctant to let his young daughter be in a porn studio but he gave in when Luanne, Angel, and Otto assured him that Angel would be confined to two office spaces and that a partition would be put in to make sure she never saw the sets. Angel worked 20 hours a week, all other free time was spent taking cooking and art classes in the community. Angel flourished over the summer. She had saved a fair amount of money she made from Luanne and was able to buy a new wardrobe that would take her through school.

August

Now here she was, a freshman in high school. Her first week had seemed to blur past quickly. Angel had made a couple new friends, had begun to plan out her study schedule for the semester, and even decided what clubs she wanted to try for. All in all, Angel had a great first week of high school. She saw many of the kids from her elementary school but it was different now. No longer would she be picked on. No longer would she have to live under a principal who loathed the club and those associated with it. Angel already loved being a high schooler. By the end of the month, Angel had a good idea of the different clubs she wanted to try out.

“Hey Daddy! How was work?” Angel asked as she rummaged through the pantry. She and Bobby agreed that they’d make dinner together at least three times a week when possible as a way to have time together. Bobby walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Same as always baby. Busy, lots of shit to deal with. What are we making for dinner tonight?”

“I was thinking spaghetti and homemade garlic bread tonight! We still have half a loaf of bread that we made over the weekend. Think it would be good to use.”

September

Angel had finally been introduced to both Jax and Opie’s girlfriends. Angel remembered Jax’s girlfriend, Tara, from years ago. They had once been in a class together until Tara skipped a grade. Opie’s girlfriend, Donna, seemed familiar but Angel had never really spoken to her. Both girls seemed to take to Angel immediately. It was lucky for Angel that she had the same lunch period as Donna and Tara, so she always had people to eat with. Often, Jax or Opie (sometimes both) would skip a class and join them for lunch.

Bobby loved to see his daughter thriving in the new environment. He knew that Jax and Opie would be there to look out for her and ensure that no one messed with her. Since her starting school, he found himself trying to finish more work at home so he could spend time with her.

October

Halloween was creeping up on Angel. This had become her favorite holiday and she wanted nothing more than to just decorate the house and garage as spookily as possible. With the help of Gemma, Luanne, Tara, and Donna, Angel was able to get all the decorations she wanted put up.

“Hi Angel”

The voice made Angel freeze in front of her locker. Angel swore she was hearing voices because it could not be the boy she had a crush on actually talking to her.

“Angel, are you ok?”

Angel turned toward the voice and smiled. “Y-yea! How are you David?”

There stood David Hale. He was in the same year as Opie and Jax and Angel has noticed him when the boys brought him to hang out at the clubhouse. He had always been nice to Angel.

“I’m good. I was wondering if you were going to the Halloween party at the club this weekend?”

“Oh, yea! Of course I am! I”m helping my Aunt Gemma with the setup. Plus, it’s one of the few times us kids are actually allowed at the parties, I’m not going to miss it!”

David gave her a big smile and wide. Angel couldn’t help but blush. “Well, I was…well I was hoping that you and I can hang out at the party. Jax and Opie invited me and I was really hoping that we’d have some time to talk and chill.”

Angel was ecstatic for the rest of the day. When she got home, Angel tossed her bag on the black and fell back onto the couch. Covering her face with a pillow, Angel let out a loud squeal of delight as she kicked her feet in the air. “Shit…what am I going to wear?”

 

November

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was almost there and Angel was on her first school break. She had finished all school work needed early on so she could enjoy break and she knew what she wanted to do. “Hey Dad, can I talk to you?” Angel stood in the doorway to Bobby’s office, a wide grin on her face.

Bobby looked up from paperwork that he was reading over and turned to face his daughter. “Sure thing Angel, what’s going on?”

“Well, you know how I was working with Luanne all summer and saving up? I was wondering if, maybe, you know…if you’d let me use some of that money to buy something?”

Bobby chuckled and placed his glasses on his desk. He found it amusing that Angel would ask to use her own money. He had told her numerous times that as much as he wanted her to save it, she was free to do with it what she wanted. “Well, it’s your money kid. What did you want to get?”

Angel finally stepped foot into her father’s office and sat on the edge of his desk. She had rehearsed this numerous times and she felt confident that she could get through this without messing out. “Ok, well I know I can use Jax’s old game system and I have been using it for a couple months now. But it’s crud, Dad. It hardly work from all the abuse he put it through over the years and I’ve had to tape the cords up so many times. So I was wondering if you’d take me to the store so I can buy a new Sega Genesis and some games! They’ve been out for a couple years now and the prices have gone down. And I could afford it all myself and you wouldn’t need to pay for anything!”

Bobby laughed and patted her knee. He had been worried that she was going to want to blow her money on makeup and clothes. He knew that day would be coming but he wasn’t ready yet. The fact that his little girl wanted games was a pleasant surprise for him. “Of course, we’ll go later today. It’s your money after all.”

“Thank you Daddy! Ahh, I’m so excited! Maybe some friends can come over too? And possibly, if you allow it…David can come over?” Angel had her arms wrapped tightly around Bobby’s neck as she squealed in delight. “Please? Please please?”

Bobby hugged her tightly and laughed more. “Anything you want baby girl. And as for David, yeah…he can come over. But Jax and Opie have to be here if I’m not!”

 

December

Before they knew it, Christmas was already around the corner. Bobby had been stressed, wondering what to get Angel and the others. He had let Angel have full run of decorating once more. Bobby didn’t care much for the holidays, but Angel seemed to shine when she could decorate how she wanted. He knew they would be spending Christmas with the club at Gemma’s house once again, but he wanted to do something special for just the two of them. “Hey Angel, how much more do you need to get done here?”

Angel skipped into the room and smiled wide at her father. Bobby turned to face her and couldn’t contain his laughter. There stood Angel, wrapped loosely in string lights and the tree skirt wrapped around her shoulders as she went from pose to pose. “I don’t know Dad, how much does it look like I need to get done? I mean, I am totally rocking this right now!”

Bobby wiped the tears from his eyes as he gripped the seat, trying his hardest to remain standing from laughing too hard. “We’ll worry about putting up the lights later. Go get dressed. And put on something nice, we’re going somewhere tonight. It’s an early present for you.”

Angel bounced in the truck seat. Bobby had made her wear a blindfold and refused to give her any hints. Angel tried to figure out where they were going but Bobby had made sure to make various turns to confuse Angel. “We’re here baby. Take off the blindfold.”

Angel removed the blindfold and stared at the building before them. “Are…are you serious Daddy?” Angel wiped at her eyes as she quietly got out the truck. NUTCRACKER was in bright lights, illuminating the theatre before them. “Daddy, are we seriously going to see it?” Bobby smiled and nodded, holding his arm out for her. “I know you’ve been wanting to see this live. Called in a favor for some good seats. Good present?”

“Oh Daddy! Thank you so much! This is the best present ever!”

Bobby chuckled and pulled his daughter close to his side, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Actually, there’s more.” Angel looked up at him, her face scrunched in confusion. Bobby smiled and turned her to face the building once more. There stood David, with a small wrapped box in his hand. Angel looked back at her father, “What’s…what’s going on Daddy?”

“Well, you’re going to see the show with David tonight. I know you’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. This is my gift to you both. Don’t worry, I’ll be there too. I’m meeting someone here tonight. Now go enjoy and merry Christmas baby.”

Angel wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby’s waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much Daddy. Merry Christmas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angel stood in front of the full length mirror, going over her outfit once more. “I got this. This will be ok,” she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. Angel had been pacing for most of the day in the clubhouse. The guys would be going on a run for the weekend, and like always, Angel would be staying at the clubhouse with Bambi, Jax, Opie, and Gemma. They had long given up on trying to keep all the kids at Gemma's house, as Jax and Opie were prone to sneaking out and going to the clubhouse, and Angel always seemed to get bored and fuss around in the kitchen. 

Tonight, they were waiting for a discussion occasion. Angel would be going on her first real date, with none other than David Hale. Bobby had been reluctant to let her go. “She's too young!” “I know what boys his age think about!” That's all Angel heard for a very long week. It took Jax and Tara agreeing to double date and meeting at the clubhouse for him to finally give in. Angel also assumed Gemma and Luanne had a hand in making him cave easier. 

 

Despite the change in plans, Angel couldn’t deny that she was having a lot of fun with all the additional people. She sat at the table, nibbling on her slice of pizza, while Gemma went on about something Angel stopped paying attention to long ago. Angel was too busy watching David at one of the arcade games, teaching Bambi how to play one of the games. Gemma noticed Angel’s distraction and followed her gaze over to the two playing. “You know, he’s good with her. Didn’t expect that from a Hale, especially not with our family.” 

Angel smiled and turned her attention back to David, who was now helping Bambi beat an older kid at the game. “I really like him Ma. I'm glad we all came out together. It's been awhile, since before… Well you know, everything.” Angel still hated talking about JT, it still felt like a fresh wind that everyone refused to acknowledge. 

Gemma smiled as she reached over and gave Angel’s hand a small squeeze. “Why don’t we go play some pool? I’ll teach you some tricks to use against your uncles”

Angel nodded quickly as she jumped up and waited for Gemma. Gemma had let the boys know they were heading toward arcade and she blew a kiss to Bambi as they walked past her and David. 

By the time the bowling alley finally closed, everyone was exhausted and ready to pass out for the night. Bambi had climbed onto Opie’s lap sometime during their last hour and passed out against him. Gemma had made all of them sit and stand around Opie and the sleeping Bambi so she could capture a picture. 

______________________________________________

The following weeks at school seemed to fly by so quickly for Angel and David. If you looked for one, you often found the other not far behind. Despite his family’s concern about the amount of time at spent at the T.M Garage, David was happiest when with his friends and Angel. Bobby and Clay had been hesitant at first to have a Hale around so much, but the more time David spent with them the more they saw how open he was to all the bikers. If he wasn’t at school or at football practice, he was either with Opie & Jax, in the clubhouse studying with Angel and keeping an eye on Bambi, or in the garage with Bobby and Otto - who were determined to teach him how to fix cars. Bobby started to accept that David would be around for a while. He had never seen Angel smile so much and because of that, he was determined to like David, even if he was a Hale. 

 

______________________________________________

“Any plans for this weekend Angel?” 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. My dad has a date with this new chic he’s been seeing. So I was just planning to ask Tig if I could spend the weekend with Bambi. It’s been awhile since we had time together.” 

 

“You really love that little girl huh?”

“Well yeah. She’s my little sister, of course I love her silly!”

“I envy you and your family. You all seem so close, you have Jax, Ope, and little Bambi. I just have Jacob and... well, you’ve met the douche. Think Tig and Happy will be ok with us taking Bambi out? The carnival is in town and it would be nice to spend time together…”

“I’d like that. I think she’d like that too. As you can tell, she’s the baby. Everyone always keeps an eye on her. I’ll talk to my uncles tonight and see.”

David pressed a small kiss to her temple before getting up from the lunch table “I’ll see you before the end of the day ok? I have practice after school so I won’t be able to walk you home.”

Angel smiled up at him and giggled. “Davey, you don’t have to walk me home everyday. My brothers should be doing that.” 

David smiled wide and tried to hide the blush creeping across his face. Angel was the only one ever allowed to call him Davey, and every time she did, he couldn’t help but smile. In the few months they had become exclusive, David had been the happiest he had remembered. “As your boyfriend, it is MY job to make sure you make it home safe.” He pressed another kiss to her temple and began to collect his things. “I promise to see you later though. Good luck on your tests today!” 

Angel smiled and waved him off before collecting her own things. She couldn’t wait for the day to be over so she could see him again.   
______________________________________________

As the last bell of the day rang out, Angel quickly grabbed all her things and hurried off to her locker. As expected, there was David leaning against her locker. With him were Opie and Jax, with neither of their girls in tow. Angel cleared her throat to capture their attention and smiled, “You kinda need to get off the locker so I can put things away, otherwise I can’t do my work once I’m home Davey.”

David stuck his tongue out at her before pushing himself off her locker. “Yeah, that would be pretty horrible right. Not being able to do homework?”

Jax and Opie just laughed at the two. They had been slightly hesitant when David first approached them about asking Angel out. They knew his family but he wasn’t like them, they were stuck up snobs. David was more chilled out and open. He looked past the Teller and Winston last name and association and actually got to know them. When he actually asked their permission to ask Angel out, they were more than happy to agree that it was a good idea. Opie nudged Jax and smiled as they watched the two interact. Opie knew that those two would be together for a long time. Opie and Jax had talked about it before, David was good for their little sister. He made her more confident and outspoken. She kept him grounded and level-headed. 

“Alright dorks, enough bickering. Some of us actually want to get home or at least far away from this hell!” 

Angel rolled her eyes at her brothers and turned her attention back to David. “I”ll see you tomorrow ok?” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and followed behind the impatient boys. 

“Don’t forget to ask your uncles!” David smiled as she held a thumbs up. 4

On the walk home, Jax and Opie had went on about how they couldn’t wait to get their own bikes and they wouldn’t have to walk home anymore. Angel laughed and tapped them both on the stomach, reminding them that they could use the exercise. They both ran after Angel the rest of the way, their loud laughter echoing across the empty streets. It didn’t take the trio long after to make it to the TM garage. Angel ran right past the gates and toward the open bays, where she knew Otto and Clay always were. “Don’t let them get me!” She ran toward them as she tried to stop laughing. “What are you talking about?” Clay chuckled as Angel tried to hide behind him. A glance toward the gate was all they needed. Jax and Opie were both red faced but running fast toward them. “What did you do girl?”

Angel just giggled and wrapped her arms around Clay’s waist. “Nothing! They’re just mad because they’re out of shape!” she yelled at the two boys, who were leaning against the bay entrance, trying to catch their breaths. Otto stood beside Clay, holding his stomach as he tried to stop laughing. Otto pulled Angel from Clay and wrapped his arms around her. “They ain’t gonna do anything to my little girl!” Angel smiled up at her uncle before turning and sticking her tongue out at Jax. 

“Oh, is Uncle Tig or Happy around? I gotta talk to them.” 

Clay had went back to working on the truck in front of him and didn’t bother to look up. “Yea, Happy’s in the clubhouse with Bambi and Tig’s in the office with Gemma. Why?” 

Angel leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Just have to talk to them. Oh is my dad around?”

“Yep. Working on the books in the Chapel I think. I wouldn’t bother him though, let him finish.”

 

Angel found Tig and Happy sitting at one of the tables with Bambi between them, papers strewn across the tabletop. “Hey guys. Is it ok if David and I take Bambi to the carnival tonight?”

The men shot their heads up and stared at Angel. “Who else is going?” Happy was the first to speak as he squinted his eyes toward Angel. “Well, I’m pretty sure most of the town will be there. I think Jax and Opie are taking the girls. But honestly, I’m note sure.”

Tig stared between Angel and Happy for a moment before speaking up. “If Bambi wants to go, then it’s ok with me.” Angel smiled and looked at Bambi, “You want to go to the carnival tonight Bambi?” Bambi bounced in her seat and smiled up at Angel, “Yes! Can we go on all the rides?”

“As many times as you want!” 

Happy groaned and shook his head. “Fine, but not too much greasy food for her! It’s bad enough she only eats shitty food when I’m not around.” 

Angel giggled and wrapped her arms around Happy. Despite his reputation as being a killer and “Scary”, Angel saw that he was nothing more than a big teddy bear to Angel and Bambi. “I promise to make her eat well. I’ll even keep away from the fried foods!”  
______________________________________________  
The night was a perfect night in Charming. The clouds were nowhere in the sky, letting the stars shine through. The wind made small appearances to keep the inhabitants cool and carry the sound of laughter throughout the small city. Adults and children of various ages were running around the brightly lit grounds of the traveling carnival. Angel held the hand of her little sister as the ran from game to game, winning so many prizes that David could barely carry all of them. Angel was so happy that Tig had agreed to let Bambi out with them, without an adult. Angel was sure that she’d run into the Sons sometime during the night, but she was still happy to have the small amount of freedom with Bambi for once. 

After two hours of playing games and going on all the rides, the trio was hungry and agreed that food was in order. Bambi pointed out an empty table and they felt lucky once again during the night. Angel kept hold of Bambi’s hand until they were seated. She smiled at her little sister and gave her a hug before letting her sit down. “I’ll go grab us some food. You two stay here!” Angel tried to hurry to the food vendors but was held back by David, who was smiling up at her. “Here, my treat remember. Get whatever you two want.” Angel smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. She wanted to leave them two alone to talk. She had a feeling that despite the fun she was having, Bambi wasn’t too keen on being near David. 

Angel left the two at the table and made her way over to the food vendor. As David watched her walk away, Bambi turned to him and cleared her throat. “So, what are you playing at here?” She glared up at the older teen, her brow raised. Looking at the young child, David could see that she was truly an heir to Gemma. “What? What do you mean?” 

Bambi rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Let’s be serious here. I get you being nice at the bowling alley. You were trying to look good in front of our mom. She ain’t here. I am though. So what are you trying to get at? Why invite me? And what are your intentions with my sister?”

David stared at Bambi, unsure of how to answer. 8 years old and already she was already interrogating him to protect her older sibling. This is what he had tried to get Angel to understand; she might have been the only child of her father but she had siblings willing to protect her, and he envied it. “I invited you because you needed away from your family, both of you did. Every time I’m at the garage, you’re by yourself. Yea, you’re younger than your brothers and sister but it doesn’t mean you can’t come out with us once in awhile. I’ve told Angel this many times, I get that you’re all a package deal. I date her and I get the whole family. I really like your sister, Bambi. I want to get to know you so we can include you in more of our outings.”

Bambi glared up at the boy, unsure of his answer. She could tell he wasn’t lying but she had heard everyone talking about Angel dating a Hale. That name seemed to said with so much venom when David wasn’t around. No one ever used Hale when talking to him. The adults were slowly getting used to him being around. Bambi understood that she would need to get used to him being around. What Bambi didn’t like was that Angel was no longer around as much; when she was, David wasn’t far behind her. She already lost Jax and Opie to their girlfriends, Angel was the last one to keep paying any attention to her. 

“Look Bambi, I get it. But I promise I’m not trying to take your sister away from you. I used to feel that way when my brother Jacob started dating. As soon as he was dating, all of a sudden he no longer wanted to hang out. Became a real jerk to me because he thought it would impress the girls. I won’t let that happen to you kiddo.”

As Bambi went to reply to David, Angel reappeared at their table with arms full of food. “Don’t tell your dads I got you all this Bambi! I don’t need Happy scolding me for feeding you all this greasy food,” Angel winked at her little sister as she sat the slices of pizza, boxes of candy, and cups of soda on the table. Angel took a seat next to Bambi and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Having fun?”

Bambi shot a quick glance to David, who was smiling at the two, before turning to Angel, “Yes! Can we go on the ferris wheel after this!?” Angel laughed and nodded. “Anything you want...well anything that won’t make you throw up!” 

By the time they were done with their food, the carnival seemed to be winding down. The trio made their way to the ferris wheel and were able to get on the last ride of the night. David and Angel sat on one side, his arms wrapped around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Bambi sat on the other side with the various stuffed animals and with a wide smile on her face as they made their way up into the sky. “Angel look at all the lights! Can we see the house from up here?” Bambi had pressed her face close to the glass and stared out at the city. “Yep, I’m sure you can.” 

It was late by the time David walked the two back to the clubhouse. Bambi had seemed to be falling asleep halfway through their walk and David gladly carried her the rest of the way as Angel carried all their wins. As they walked into the lot, they took notice that all the bikes were there. Angel smiled wider, they hadn’t gone to check on them. Holding the door open for David, Angel noticed all the men sitting around with a beer, seemingly relaxed for the first time in a long time. Happy was the first to notice them and made his way over, holding his arms out. David attempted to transfer Bambi to Happy but stopped as she grabbed onto his shirt and whined. Angel did her best to hold back a laugh at the hurt look on Happy’s face. The others noticed and tried to contain their laughter as well. Angel moved quickly and hugged Happy, “Don’t worry, she’s just too comfortable. She still loves you the most.”

Happy rolled his eyes and beckoned for David to follow him. Angel walked over to the couch that Tig was resting on and tossed all the stuffed animals and toy weapons on him. “This is everything she won tonight. Every want to get the toys, have her do the shooting games! She and David killed it tonight!” Tig laughed and pushed the toys off to the side. “That’s my girl. Hey, thanks for taking her out tonight.”

Angel smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Anything for her, Uncle Tig.” Tig squeezed her hand and smiled again. Angel stood and looked around the room for her dad, “He’s in the chapel with Clay and Otto right now.” 

On cue, Bobby walked out of the chapel with a laughing Otto next to him. Angel made her way over to the two and wrapped her arms around her father. “Have a good night princess?” Otto asked as he kissed the top of her head. “Yea, went on all the rides. Won a lot of stuff too!” Bobby smiled and squeezed his daughter. “Glad you had fun.”

Just then David reappeared in the room. “Happy said goodnight to everyone. He’s staying with Bambi in the room. I should be heading home. I’ll see you monday Angel.”

Bobby watched as he waved goodbye to everyone and made his way toward the doors. “Hey, how you getting home?”

David turned back to look at Bobby and shrugged. “Just going to walk home.” 

Bobby shook his head and released Angel from his grips. “Cmon boy. I’ll take you home. Can’t have you walking home at this time of night. Ever rode on the back of a bike before?” David just shook his head, causing everyone to laugh. “Well, better get used to it kid. Maybe one day, we’ll teach you to ride a bike.” 

Otto stared at his niece and nudged Piney, who was staring too. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. They all knew the looks between Angel and David. “Our little girl is falling, ain’t she?” Otto whispered. Piney took a swig of his beer and sighed. “Oh yea. And hard. Same thing for that kid. This will be interesting to see.” 

Angel smiled as Bobby threw his arm around David and led him outside. Yea he was a Hale - a family that always seemed to be at odds with the club but he was different. The fact that her family was taking a liking to him made Angel smile. She wasn’t sure what she was really feeling but she was happiest when David was around.


	3. Chapter 3

The school year seemed to come to an end so quickly for Angel. Before she knew it, she was hiding away from everybody to study for her finals. Often if people went looking for Angel, they would find Tara and Donna in the same room, all heads buried in books and surrounded by piles of notes and text. The week before finals, Bobby felt put out of his own home with the amount of room the girls took over. Angel would scold him again and again if he played the TV or music too loud, claiming she needed the silence to concentrate.

Bobby would be thankful once Angel had finished all her testing. No longer would he be treated like a prisoner in his own home, well at least until next year’s finals. Bobby sat in the recliner situated in the corner of the living room as he watched Angel walk through the front door and sprawl over the couch. “How was school today?”

Angel turned her head to face her father and let out a groan. “Today was the last day of testing. My brain hurts. Like, honestly hurts. Can your brain hurt? Dad, do you think my brain will explode into nothingness? Because that’s literally what it feels like right now.”

Bobby stared at his daughter before letting out a loud laugh. The more she aged, the more amusing she seemed to get. Bobby loved these random little talks that they were able to get in before one of them was running off to do something. “You’ll be fine. I’ve been meaning to ask, what are your plans for the summer?”

Angel sat up and thought for a moment. She could go back and work for Luanne for another summer. Luanne was constantly complaining that she was falling behind on paperwork and getting it organized. On the other hand, she could relax and hang out at the clubhouse or the garage with everyone else. “I was actually thinking of asking Luanne if she needed help again this summer. We’ve talked about getting one of the rooms farthest from the sets all cleaned out for me, and even getting me a little fridge for water and soda.”

Bobby nodded as Angel spoke. As much as he didn’t like the thought of her around the porn studio, he knew that Luanne and Otto were good about ensuring that Angel was never exposed to any of the filming or any of the actors while they were undressed.

Plus, Angel was good about saving the money she made. Bobby knew she’d have a comfortable savings by the time she was ready to think of college. “If they’re ok with it. Fine. You know the rules. Otherwise, you can always see if Gemma needs help at the garage.”

__________________________________________________

The last day of the school year was finally here and Angel hurried to clean out the rest of her locker. She was never really a messy person but she forgot how much stuff she kept. Numerous sweaters, water bottles, notebooks, and sketchbooks were still filling the bottom half of her locker. “Wow babe. Need any help taking this stuff home today?” Angel jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise. David was leaning on the locker next to hers, a big smile on his face. Angel playfully hit his arm, “Don’t scare me like that!” All David could do was laugh and pull her in for a hug. “I”m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you want help taking all this home?”

Angel stared back into her locker and gave a small nod. She had brought a small box to throw everything in, but she really didn’t want to carry that all the way home. “That would be awesome! You’re such a sweetheart, you know that right?” David just gave a small shrug and started putting everything into the box. “So Angel, I was wondering…um, well, um, what are your plans for the summer?”

Angel shrugged back at him and smiled. “I”m still talking to my dad about that. This is usually the time he gets really busy with the club. I’m probably going to work with Luanne for most of the summer. It’s nice to have that extra money. How about you?”

David just nodded and tried to smile. Part of him was disappointed that Angel wouldn’t be free all summer and he was even more disappointed that his parents were trying to force him to go on a vacation he wanted nothing to do with. “Parents are trying to make me go with them to visit their country club “friends” in Florida. I’m trying to convince them to just let me stay.”

“Oh, why not ask Jax or Opie to stay with them? I mean, you’ll have to talk to Gemma or Mary. My bet is on Mary, she’s probably easier to sway.” Angel nudged at his shoulder and smiled. She knew that neither Gemma or Mary would mind David staying with them. She overheard them countless times about how good of a kid he was and how they liked him around. Mary had instantly taken a liking to David. His name did carry some weight in her mind. For Gemma, it was taking a while. She liked him but was still putting him through her own series of trials to really test his loyalties to Angel and the club. Angel understood why she was doing it, she didn’t agree wholeheartedly, but she understood.

“I don’t know. I might go with them since you’ll be away for a couple of weeks. I’m just not look forward to the humidity and pleated white shorts!” David’s face scrunched up as he shuddered. Angel tried to imagine David in the typical country club-preppy outfits and she burst out laughing. “Oh I’m going to ask your mom take SO many pictures! I think you’ll look utterly adorable!”

__________________________________________________

Angel and Bobby had decided it was best that the first few weeks after school let out, they would take a trip together to visit the various Arizona charters and then head up to visit the Tacoma chapter. Angel had initially thought this was a great idea; she’d be able to see her friends from the other charters and enjoy time alone with her dad. Traveling to the different charters had been a yearly thing that Bobby and Angel did, so that Angel could meet and get to know the children of the other charters and Bobby could check in on the other charters. Angel was excited to see her friends again, but she was not looking forward to the heat that would be welcoming them to Arizona.

Angel stood off to the side as she watched the current prospects load her dad’s bike into the back of the pickup. They had wanted to take the bike for the whole tripe, but agreed that it would be more comfortable to take the truck and use the bike when they wanted to take in the scenery. The truck was already packed with everything else, the only thing missing was the cooler. Angel made her way into the clubhouse where she found Gemma repacking the cooler for the fourth time, at least. “Mama, there is only so much you can fit in that! I promise Dad will make sure to feed me on the road!” Gemma jumped back, clutching at her chest. Angel tried her best to stifle back her giggle.

“Come here little smart-ass,” Gemma pulled Angel into her arms and gave the girl a squeeze. It wasn’t the first time that Angel and Bobby would be away, but it was the first time in a long time. “Is your boy making his way over?”

Angel returned the hug and nodded. “Yea, David is going to stop by before we leave. He’s heading off with his parents for a couple weeks. We’ll be back around the same time. If the cooler is ready, I’m gonna go pack it up. Prospects should be done loading up the bike.” Angel grabbed the cooler and dragged it out to the truck.

True to his word, David arrived a while later with a small present under one arm and a bag of food in the other. “David!” Angel jumped from her seat and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Hey babe,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple, “ I wasn’t sure if you and your dad ate yet, so I picked up some food for you guys. And…I got you something.” Angel looked up at him and smiled wide, taking the small box from him. “You know you didn’t have to get us anything.” David just smirked and shrugged, pushing her toward the picnic table where Bobby was already sitting.

“Hey David, what brings you here?” Bobby didn’t mind David. Despite being a Hale, he was a good kid who made Angel happy. He knew that some of the others were weary of the boy, but he had been around for awhile, ever since the day Opie and Jax brought him to the clubhouse to play pool.

“I brought you and Angel some food. Wasn’t sure if you had eaten today and I know you’ll be on the road tonight. So I stopped and grabbed some barbecue.”

__________________________________________________

As the sun began to rise and shine against the road ahead, Bobby couldn’t help but glance over at his curled up daughter who was sound asleep in the seat next to him. He knew he would have to pull over soon for a while but they were getting closer to their first destination. Instead, Bobby pulled off to the side of the road and shook Angel awake. “Come on princess. I want you to see this. Get your camera.”

Angel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly stretched as much as she could from within the cramped cabin of the truck. “Where are we?” Bobby just chuckled and patted her leg before pointing out to the horizon. Angel stared ahead and smiled. Every time they went on vacation, this seemed to become their tradition. Bobby would pull over at dawn and wake Angel so she could snap some pictures. When they got back to Charming, he would go get them printed and they’d send them out as postcards to those they visited.

“Sun is almost up. I don’t think you’ll want to miss this one. Got you some coffee from the last gas station too.”

Angel smiled and took the cup of warm coffee from her father. “Alright, let’s get some awesome pictures! Think Gemma and Luanne would mind more sunsets?”

__________________________________________________

The drive to Tucson took much longer than Angel remembered. Throughout the ride, Angel swore her father was nervous. Angel did her best to ignore it but his constant fidgeting was wearing on her patience. “Dad? You ok?”

Bobby seemed to have been lost in his own mind. “What? Yea. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because we missed the exit for Tucson. Or maybe it’s because you’ve been going 45, maybe 50 for the last hour. Or! Maybe it’s because you won’t stop clearing your throat and then shaking your head while you mutter to yourself. Other than that, I have no idea!”

Bobby chuckled at his daughter’s outburst. There were days he’d look at her and all he could see was Susan. But then there were days like this where it was clear that she was truly his daughter. “Yea, I guess I got some things on my mind. This is the first time in a while where it’s just been the two of us and I’ve been wanting to talk to you about things.”

Angel adjusted in her seat so she could get a better look at her dad. He was right, things had gotten busy with the garage and the club. Angel was constantly with Tara or David. Bobby had been out on a lot of runs lately or helping Gemma with paperwork and the books for the garage.

“I know things with the club have been good lately but we know that won’t last forever. I’ve been talking to Gem and Luanne. We’re trying to come up with back up plans for back up plans, in case anything does happen…”

“What do you mean? You guys aren’t going to do anything stupid are you? Promise me you won’t get caught doing something that will take you away Dad”

“Come on princess. You know better than to ask that. I can promise I will do my best to stay safe. But that’s all you know I can promise. You’re getting older, you know what this life is about. You’re also old enough to decide who you want to stay with should anything happen to me. You know Gemma and Luanne already have a room in their home for you, you’ll be able to stay with whoever you want. I just want to know who you prefer, so we can get legal work taken care of.”

Angel glanced at her father before turning to stare out the window. “I don’t know Dad. I guess haven’t thought of you having to go away. Like, I know you guys do things that can be dangerous. And I know we’ve talked about this a little, but it’s always been for a couple weeks or a month. This seems like you’re expecting to be gone longer.”

Bobby just pats her leg and stared ahead. How does he tell his little girl that he can feel something big heading their way and he knows he’ll be done for some time? Bobby hasn’t had this feeling in a while, but he knows better to ignore it. “Angel, this is all just in case talk. I want us to be ready. I don’t want you worrying about where you’ll stay and who will take care of you.”

“Is that all you wanted to talk about? I can sense it’s not.” Angel made a face at Bobby, who was gripping the steering wheel. Angel knew another uncomfortable conversation was ahead. Her father was always one willing to say what he wanted, so when he tensed and kept opening his mouth without talking, Angel knew things were going to get awkward.

“Yea. I noticed you spending a lot more time with David lately. How’s Look princess, I know how it is. Everything is changing, you’re growing up. Boys his age are thinking mostly of one thing - trust me that will never end. I just want you to be safe. If you guys want to have sex, I’m not going to say no. I’m not one for being a hypocrite…”

“DAD! Oh my gaaaawd, please tell me we are not having this conversation right now!”

“You’re stuck in here, so yeah, we’re having this conversation now. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you two look at each other. I’ve seen the marks you leave each other.”

“Dad, please I’m begging you! THis is so embarrassing!” Angel pulled her knees up and tried to hide her face.

“Oh Angel, be glad I waited until it was just us. I mean, if you prefer I can get your uncles to talk to you too.”

“Dad! Please no! I will do anything you ask.”

“This is a conversation that needs to happen. I don’t want anything happening to you. Just know that if you two are serious about having sex, be careful. I can get you guys condoms. If you want to go on birth control, we’ll get you an appointment and everything.”

“Dad, why are you so chill about this? I mean, I’m grateful but most dads would threaten their daughter’s boyfriend and do the whole, ‘not under my roof!’ spiel.”

“Well, we ain’t exactly the most normal of families. Plus, I’d rather us be open with each other. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide shit from me. I’d rather you take the right precautions to be safe. You’re too young and have a bright future ahead of you to be getting knocked up. I mean if it happens, well shit - if it happens you know I’ll be there to help you. Just don’t lie to me if I’m ever stupid enough to ask. No details, but don’t hide it.”

“Dad, I swear we haven’t done more than make out. I’m no where near close ready for that. Plus, I’ve already had this kind of talk with Luanne. You do remember where I spend most of my summer right?”

Bobby couldn’t help but laugh. He hadn’t been looking forward to this conversation but he knew it needed to happen. He had the rest of the way to Tucson to get her to open up. In the back of his mind, he had his doubts if he was doing the right thing as a dad but the more he listened to Angel go on and open up to him, the quieter the nagging thoughts became.

“I meant to ask when David brought us food, what did he give you? I saw the big smile when you looked in the box.”

Angel glanced at her father and blushed, “I’ll show you!” Reaching into the bag at her feet, she pulled out the small box and opened it, showing the inside to Bobby. Inside was a black corded necklace with a little reaper. “ He said he saw it and thought of me…the Reaper’s little angel and all.”

Bobby smiled and patted her knee. Yeah, his kid was going to be alright in life. “Yeah princess, you are our angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was tired of everybody. It felt as if she hadn’t seen her dad or anyone in the club in weeks. One arguing match with her dad and she was banned from the clubhouse. Angel laid sprawled on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Why couldn’t her dad just see that there was something off about the new woman he was seeing and that she always tried to control Angel. Of course, he wouldn’t listen. He was like the other guys in the club, as soon as a new woman gave them attention, their minds seemed to disappear and that’s all they thought of. Angel debated actually apologizing to her dad, but in her mind, he should have been the one apologizing.

The trip to Arizona had been good for them and gave them time to talk. It was the last leg of the trip, on the way up to Tacoma, that Bobby dropped a bombshell. He and Precious were going to get married. Angel hadn’t talked to him the whole way back to Charming. How could he just spring this on me?! He barely knows her! Every time Angel thought of her dad marrying that woman, she became angry and would storm out the room. Precious wasn’t a bad woman but she and Angel just never got along. Angel knew they hadn’t been dating long, so the marriage announcement didn’t sit right with her.

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to the wedding, Angel did everything she could to stay away from Bobby and Precious. Most days she was lucky as Luanne kept her busy with paperwork and most nights she spent at Luanne and Otto’s home. Deep down, Angel knew she was wrong to be avoiding her father like this but she still refused to see him. Luanne and Otto tried to talk her into seeing him and talking it out. They both knew it was hurting Bobby that his little girl was avoiding him. Clay had stopped by a couple times to see Angel and try to talk to her, but with no results.

Angel hadn’t really left their home until David literally dragged her out. Otto had called the young Hale and told him what was going on. David appeared later that afternoon and threw Angel over his shoulder before carrying her out to the yard and dropping her on the grass. Angel yelled out at him as she sat up and turned away from him. “You going to tell me what’s going on or are you going to ignore me like you do everyone else?” When Angel didn’t answer him, David sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Angel. Babe. Please talk to me.”

Angel leaned into his arms and sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just… he waited so long to tell me. They’ve been engaged for months! And he JUST TOLD ME! Why would he keep something like that from me?” David pulled Angel closer and held her tight, pressing soft kisses around her face. “I know babe. But he had his reasons, whatever they are. You can’t stay mad at him forever. Try to forgive him. He’s the only dad you got.” Angel knew that David was right, she was angry but she shouldn’t have been ignoring her dad. “Thank you David,” she sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him. David held her tight and pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. “Anytime babe. It’s my job to help be the voice of reason,” he lifted her chin and pressed another kiss to her lip, “I love you.” Angel blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around him, pressing a kiss to his chin, “I love you too Davey.”

> _____________________________________________

By the middle of summer, everyone was full into wedding planning. As the wedding day drew closer, Angel did her best to spend more time with Bobby and get to know Precious better. Angel spent some time with Precious shopping for wedding decorations. Bobby was happy to see they were finally getting along, or at the very least tolerating each other.

When the girls finally arrived home, each arm filled with bags, Bobby created them at the door with a huge laugh. “How many stores did you two put out of business today?” He went to grab the rest of the bags that were in the back of Precious’ car. “Oh baby, don’t worry! We got lots of goods deals on this stuff. I found Angel the cutest clothes and things for her room. She is going to look beautiful and like a young lady finally! You can’t keep forcing her to wear overalls and baggy clothes Bobby.”

Bobby rolled his eyes as he followed the two inside and set the bags in the middle of the living room. He knew his little girl wasn’t so little anymore but the idea of her wearing more grown up clothes still made him feel weird. Angel was supposed to stay little for as long as possible. Yea, she had a boyfriend, but Bobby ignored that part as much as he could.

“Dare I even ask what you two bought?”

Angel and Precious both gave him a grin and forced him to sit. “I swear Daddy, the clothes won’t be too much of a shocker!” Angel pulled out different dresses and skirts that Precious had helped her picked out. Long flowing skirts, pastel dresses, sandals, flower crowns - Bobby laughed out loud as relief flooded through his system. Bobby Munson had a hippie of a daughter and that amused him to no end.

> _____________________________________________

The day of the wedding was finally here. Angel sat on a stool in the bridal party tent as Gemma stood behind her, curling her hair. “You look beautiful babygirl.” Gemma leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You gonna behave today?” Angel smiled up at the older woman and shrugged. As much as she tried, Angel still had her issues with Precious. But today was about her father’s happiness so she had promised to be on her best behavior. “I promised to behave Ma. Today is all about Dad.”

Angel was the last to walk in the procession. She stood off to the side and watched as Precious walked down the aisle, her dad with a big smile on his face. Bobby shot Angel a wink as she waved to him and they both turned their attention once more to Precious. The past weeks had their ups and downs. Angel and Precious would try to get along but they butted heads, especially when it came to the house. But Angel did her best to put that all behind her. This was making her father happy, and she would put up with a lot more if it meant he was always smiling.

Angel was so caught up in her mind, she didn’t realize that the ceremony was over until she heard “I now pronounce you man and wife!” and the cheers that filled the air. Angel smiled as Bobby and Precious made their way to her, pulling her into their hug before going down the aisle.

Angel giggled and clapped, whistling and Bobby dipped Precious to give her another kiss.

> _____________________________________________

After the wedding, all seemed good for the new Munson family. Precious and Angel were finally getting along now that Angel was back in school and it seemed Bobby was around more often.

Five months after the wedding, Precious announced that she was pregnant. Angel was ecstatic, she would finally have another younger sibling that she could take care of.

Bobby noticed a big difference in Angel’s attitude toward Precious. Angel was always there to help out when she noticed Precious trying to exerte herself. Instead of going out to see David, he was becoming a normal sight in the Munson household.  Bobby didn’t mind, he had grown fond of David being around, especially since he had so many runs to go on. It was a rare saturday where everyone was free and lounging around the house. Angel was sitting on Bobby’s favorite recliner with Precious sitting in front of her as Angel brushed and braided her hair. David was lounging on the couch, handing Precious and Angel bits of nacho. Bobby was in the kitchen, cooking up whatever oddity that Precious was craving.

“Hey guys, don’t forget we’re heading to the clubhouse tonight. Gemma wants us all there.” Bobby poked his head out from the kitchen and was met with a chorus of grunts and “okay”. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the three of them. “Alright kids, help the pregnant lady up!” Precious held up her hands and waved them around to get Angel and David’s attention. As soon as she was up, she made her way to the kitchen to find what Bobby was making. Angel sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

David flopped down and pulled her close, “I’m glad you two are finally getting along. It makes your dad super happy.” David whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Angel was always surprised at how affectionate David was, even when around her dad and uncles. He was never afraid to show his feelings for her. “Yeah. Despite being pregnant she’s not as crazy or hormonal. She’s been…lovey dovey lately.”

“Well, that’s a good thing. I’m glad to see you smiling more Angel. You should never have a frown on your face.” David pressed another kiss to her nose and gave a small wink at her. Bobby walked into the room and cleared his throat, doing his best not to roll his eyes at the two. “Alright you little shits, break it up and help me pack up the food. Unless you want Gemma to skin your hides!”

> _____________________________________________

Later that night as everyone was lounging around the clubhouse, the sounds of sirens in the distance grew louder. At first they tried to ignore the sounds of the sirens but as they drew closer, the men stood and made their way outside. Angel noticed the guys moving and made her way toward them, just to be stopped by Jax and Opie. “Stay here Angel.” The boys made their way after the rest of SAMCRO, followed by Gemma, Luanne, and Precious. Angel looked at Bambi, who gave a nod and they both made their way after everyone. David was the last to leave the clubhouse, completely unsure of what was happening. As Angel took a step out of the door, she saw the lot filled with police cars and a SWAT van. “Daddy!” Angel tried to make her way to Bobby but was pulled back by David, who was also struggling to keep Bambi from running toward the men. “Angel, don’t! Just stay back here.” David was doing his best to hold back both girls, who struggled in their arms and screamed for their fathers as they were forced to the ground and being cuffed.

Jax, Opie, and Luanne were trying to keep hold of Gemma and Precious, who were fighting just as hard. “Damnit, you two, please!” David pleaded with Bambi and Angel again as they struggled more.

“Girls just get back inside! Jax, Opie, David - GET THEM INSIDE AND STAY THERE!” Clay bellowed out as he was tossed into the back of the van, followed by the rest of the Sons. David threw Bambi over his shoulder and dragged Angel by the waist as best as he could. “Angel, please. Let’s get back inside,” he begged. Angel just stared as the men in her family were all cuffed and roughly shoved. “B-but he promised…he promised me no more illegal shit! You promised me daddy!” Angel screamed as she broke free from David and tried to make a run for Bobby. David passed Bambi off to Gemma and ran after Angel. He caught her right before she could lunge at Bobby and did his best to hold her back. “You promised me! You said this wouldn’t happen anymore! You promised not to leave me again!” Bobby tried to take a step closer to his daughter but was pulled back and pushed into the back of the truck.

The last thing any of them heard before the doors shut was Angel screaming at them and sobbing for the police to let her dad go.


	5. Chapter 5

In the month after the men of SAMCRO were hauled away, Angel was starting to struggle. Precious was doing her best to keep things normal around the home but the lack of Bobby’s presence weighed heavily on them both. Angel helped as much as she could with cooking and cleaning, but there were days she locked herself in her room. David tried to come over but every time, she would ask Precious to not let him in. Angel avoided everyone as much as she could.

Gemma stopped by once with Bambi, which Angel was grateful for. They spent the evening watching movies and eating popcorn. When Gemma and Bambi left that night, Angel felt her heart break. It would be another month before she would see Gemma or Bambi again.

Angel was confused the next time she saw Bambi at her house. Kozik’s bike was parked out front and Bambi was inside, rolling her eyes at everything Precious was telling her to do. “Bambi, you causing trouble?” Angel called out as she dropped her bag near the door. Bambi smiled and ran over, wrapping her arms around Angel.

Kozik walked over and smiled at the two, “Hey is it ok if I leave her here tonight? I need to do some club things and I won’t be back until tomorrow evening.”

Angel nodded and hugged Bambi tightly. “Of course it’s alright! I have new movies we can watch and it’s been too long since we got to hang out! But wait, I thought she was staying with Gemma.”

“Nah, she’s been staying with me this whole time. Gemma, well she has her hands full. Thanks though kiddo.” Kozik knelt down and turned Bambi to face him, “And do you remember what we talked about?” Bambi rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yes Uncle Kozi.”

“Bambi, I’m serious. Do not make me tell your Daddy and Papi that you were making things hard for Angel and Precious.” Bambi nodded quickly “I swear, I promise! Can I please hang out with my sister?” Kozik gave the girl a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back for you tomorrow, about dinner time. So be good and get your homework done.”

Angel enjoyed having Bambi around for the day. It felt like life was normal once again. Kozik returned late the next day and asked them to keep Bambi another night. Angel was ecstatic that she could spend the day with Bambi and David. Good things never last though. The trio had made their way to the clubhouse to see Gemma and Jax when Angel noticed a very angry Mary making her way to the garage office. “Hey David, can you take Bambi inside please? I’m going to make sure those two don’t tear each other apart.”

Before Angel could make her way to the office, a firm hand held her back. “Leave them sis. Let them hash it out.” Angel turned and noticed the bags under Opie’s eyes. “Hey, what’s going on?” Angel hadn’t seen Opie look this miserable since the death of Thomas and JT. “Um, follow me. We got to talk.” For the unforgotten number of times in the past months, Angel felt her stomach and heart clench up. Those were words she was beginning to dread but she followed Opie up the ladder and onto the roof. This is where they all came when they had thinking to do. Opie sat with his legs hanging over the roof and motioned for Angel to sit next to him . “So, what’s going on Ope?”

Opie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit on, ignoring the face that Angel made at him. “We’re leaving tonight. Ma pulled me out of school this morning. Packed up what we could. She wants me out of Charming.” Angel froze at the words. No, this can’t be happening. Not now… she thought to herself and willed the tears not to come. “I don’t want to go but she’s had it with Pops. She filed for a divorce already. She’ll get it too. I wanted to tell you in person.”

Angel felt as if her world was falling apart. Bambi was with Kozik and traveled with him when she could. Gemma had seemed distant from her. Jax - well it was hard to keep a tab on where he was at times. And now Opie was being pulled away. “Have you told Bambs yet?” Opie blew out the smoke and shook his head. “Nah, not yet. I was surprised to see her here honestly. Look, I can see you struggling. Take care of you first Angel. Jax, I love him, but he isn’t all here right now. I’ll be gone, so it’ll just be you and Bambi. Stay strong and look out for each other.”

Neither Opie or Angel moved until they heard Mary screaming for Opie to get down. Angel made her way over to Mary and gave her a hug. Despite never being close to Mary, Angel would miss her. She had brought some sort of normalcy to their lives and now that was leaving.

> ________________________________________

It took some time but Angel and Precious finally settled into a routine. Angel would wake early and make breakfast for the two of them. Precious would clean up after and then drive Angel to school. In school, Angel did her best to avoid David. She didn’t know why she was doing it but she couldn’t stand to see him at this point in time. She tried to talk to Jax and Opie when she saw them but that was rare, as they seemed to be in school less and less. Lunch was spent with Tara, pouring over books and notes to keep up with class. Tara was the only one who seemed to ask Angel how she was doing and tell her what was going on in the Teller household. Apparently, there had been a lot of fighting between Mary and Gemma when it came to Opie spending so much time at the Teller residence. Tara was also the only one to call out Angel on avoiding David.

“You can’t avoid him forever. He is so confused right now Angel. You haven’t even told him what he did wrong!”

“He didn’t do anything wrong Tara. I just…I just can’t see him right now. I have enough shit to worry about at home.”

“Angel, you’re one of my best friends. You know I love you like my own sister! So it is with great love that I tell you to get your head out your ass and talk to him! Before Jessica finds out and starts to sink her claws into him! You know she has been after him since you two started dating!”

Angel groaned and slammed her books closed. Tara watched as she gathered up everything and stormed out the lunchroom. With a sigh, Tara cleaned up their mess and made her way after Angel, afraid of what she would do. Everyone saw Angel going into a downward spiral and no one knew how to bring her back.

Tara caught up to Angel at her locker and watched as Angel tossed everything in there. “What?” Angel snapped, glaring at Tara. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Tara, you don’t have to say shit. No one has to say anything. I can see it on all your faces. If you want to say something, say it and stop holding back! I’m sick of everyone fucking avoiding telling me things!” When Tara remained quiet, Angel rolled her eyes and stormed off. She knew she shouldn’t have yelled at Tara like that, she was the last person who seemed to be willing to be around Angel.  But Tara was also supposed to be her friend and Angel couldn’t help but feel she was hiding something from her.

Angel did her best to concentrate through the rest of her classes. She could feel the eyes of her peers on her; the news of SAMCRO being imprisoned had spread throughout the city and was still mentioned in the newspaper. Angel had heard all the whispers.

When the end of the day finally arrived, Angel tossed everything into her locker. She knew she had to find David and talk to him. Tara had been right and it wasn’t ok to ignore the one of the few people who seemed to want to be around her still. Angel gathered what she needed and made her way over towards David’s locker. “Hey David,” Angel kept her voice low, unsure if he even wanted to talk to her. David stopped putting his stuff away and turned to face her. “Hey yourself.”

“Can we talk? Please?”

“Let me just get my stuff. I’ll walk you home and we can talk, ok?”

As the two left the school, Angel caught Tara out the corner of her eye, giving her a thumbs up. Angel waved and continued on her way with David. The first few minutes were silent as Angel struggled to find words. It took David laughing and grabbing her hand to break the silence. “You are so adorable, you know that right? Look, I get it. It’s rough for you right now. I’ve already forgiven you for whatever it is you’re blaming yourself for. I don’t want you to keep ignoring me though. I miss you babe.”

Angel squeezed his hand and stopped in the middle of the block, yanking David toward her and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry Davey,” she whimpered into his chest. “Shh. No crying Angel. I’m here for you. I just need you to tell me when things are getting rough for you. It’s my job to help you carry your burdens,” David lifted her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “I LOVE you Angel Munson. It’s me and you against the world, no matter what tries to come between us. You’re my best friend. Don’t you ever forget that.”

> ________________________________________

  Three months after the men of SAMCRO were taken to prison, three of them were freed. Angel waiting anxiously with Precious and David at the clubhouse, ready to welcome home part of the family. The familiar sounds of bikes pulling up made Angel bounce with glee. Of course, Bobby wouldn’t be released for a while more but Angel was happy to at least have part of her family back. Precious sat at one of the picnic tables with David close by. Angel smiled at Precious, as she rubbed her swollen belly. Angel was saddened that Bobby wouldn’t be there to welcome the littlest Munson into the world, but she was determined to keep a smile for Precious.

Clay pulled into the lot first, followed by Tig and Chibs. Bambi was the first to reach them all, jumping into Tig’s arms. Angel felt conflicted as she watched the two. She was happy to see the two reunited but she couldn’t help feeling envious. She wouldn’t be able to hug her dad for who knew how long. Angel walked over to and gave Chibs a quick hug, welcoming him home before she turned and faced the other closest male in her life. Clay had his arms wrapped around Gemma but quickly motioned for Angel to come closer. “I missed your smile princess!” Clay bellowed as he wrapped his arms around Angel and lifted her up. Angel clung to her uncle and did her best not to cry.

>  ________________________________________

Things were finally getting back to as normal as they could be once the three men returned. Bambi returned to living with Tig. Clay, Chibs, and Tig continued to carry out whatever they were doing before and Angel found herself around the clubhouse more often with Precious and David. Precious and Angel had visited Bobby twice over the past few months, until Precious was not able to move around much more.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Precious, Angel, and David were playing a game of cards at the kitchen table. This had become the norm for the three of them. David often stayed as late as possible, helping to care for the overdue, pregnant Precious. “Think the baby will finally make an appearance soon?” David teased Precious as he shuffled the deck. “I’m hopeful. Feels like this little shit is waiting for Daddy to get out to make their appearance!” Precious looked down at her belly and rubbed her hands over the bump slowly, “You got to come out soon little bean, Momma can’t take holding you in much longer.”

“I can’t wait until Daddy gets out. It’s not the same without him here.” Precious leaned over and patted Angel’s arm. “I know sweetie. He’ll be out before you know it. Especially with the little bean on the way. Now, who wants something to drink?” Precious tried to stand and gripped the edge of the table. David and Angel swiveled their heads and made threw back their chairs. “What’s wrong?” “Precious, is it time?” Precious gripped Angel’s arm and nodded quickly, “Shit,” she growled out, “David, start the car. Angel, grab the bags and call Gemma. Little bean is ready to make an appearance finally!”

Angel and David helped Precious to the car, Angel sitting in back as Precious gripped her hand tight. “I couldn’t get Gemma on the line but Luanne will hopefully be there! You got this Precious.”

After checking in Precious, David sat with Angel in the waiting room. No one had made it to the hospital yet and Angel still hadn’t been able to reach Gemma. The two sat in the waiting room by themselves, Angel leaning against David and slowly drifting off. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but she felt movement and slowly opened her eyes. David was slowly lowering her head to rest on a pillow before making his way over to a distant figure. Angel was too tired to figure out who he was talking to and soon closed her eyes again.

David looked back on Angel sleeping on the chair. He knew it would be uncomfortable but he was determined to get a hold of someone from the club. He had already managed to call Luanne, who was picking up food for the two of them. Gemma was still MIA. So David tried the last number he knew. It rang three times before someone finally picked up, “Yeah?” The gruff voice spoke. David cleared his throat, “Hi Clay. It’s David. Hale.”

David rolled his eyes as he heard the chuckle on the other line, “Look, Angel and I are at St. Thomas. Precious -” David couldn’t finish his sentence before Clay interrupted him, “What do you mean? Is she ok? What happened?!”

David leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, “Angel is fine. Precious went into labor about two hours ago. We’ve been trying to get a hold of Gemma. Luanne is already on her way. Thought you guys would want to know.” David didn’t wait to hear what else Clay would have to say before hanging up and making his way over back to Angel. David knew they didn’t think much of him still. Two years of dating Angel and he was still himself to them. What he was proving, he was never sure. David leaned over Angel and slowly shook her awake, “Wake up babe. You’re neck is going to kill you like this.”

Luanne had finally arrived with food for them and rushed into the room to be with Precious. Hours later, the current free members of the club and Gemma finally arrived. It would be another 6 hours before Luanne called for Angel to follow her into the room. Precious looked exhausted and her eyes were red, but she had the biggest smile on her face. Angel took a step closer and noticed the little blue blanket. “Meet your baby brother, Robert Jr.,” Precious patted the side of the bed and beckoned for Angel to come closer. Angel sat next to her step-mother and held her arms open to accept her little brother. “Aww, he’s so red and angry! He looks like a little tiki monster!”

> ________________________________________

A year after being in prison, Bobby, Piney, and Happy were finally released. Angel kept hold of her baby brother as everyone else continued to decorate the club house. They were throwing a big party to celebrate almost everyone being freed. No one would tell her why, but Otto was the only one not being released and no one knew if he would ever be released. Angel’s heart broke for Luanne but she was glad to see her helping get the party together. Angel made her way over to Luanne and wrapped an arm around the woman’s shoulders. Luanne looked up and gave a small smile but it never reached her eyes. “Hey Ma, how you holding up?” Luanne gave a small shrug, “As best as I can. This is a time for us to be happy, even though not everyone is here. I’ll be ok baby. Go keep this little monster out of trouble, the guys should be here really soon.”

The sound of bikes could be heard in the near distance and everyone made their way outside. Angel sat at one of the nearby picnic tables with little Tiki. Angel couldn’t help but laugh at how her nickname for the baby stuck so quickly. David appeared behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder before sitting next to her and passing her the baby’s bottle. David had been a huge help for Angel and Precious since the baby was born. Precious had gotten sick right after Tiki was born so David and Angel took care of them both, making sure that whatever Precious had wasn’t passed onto the baby. Even when she was all better, Angel still cared for her little brother. Precious had picked up an evening shift of work to bring in money to the household and Angel was watching little Tiki every evening. David was always over, bringing them food before Precious went off to work and ensuring that they had what they needed.

David’s family couldn’t understand why he was still with the Munson girl, especially his brother Jacob. But David would just ignore them as he got ready to go over every day. It sucked that they couldn’t do normal dates, just by themselves. But he wouldn’t give it up for anything. The few times they actually went out with the baby, David had to hold back his anger at all the whispering and rumors starting to form. Now that Bobby was back, David was hopeful that he and Angel could be a normal teen couple again.

Bobby parked his bike in his normal space and opened his arms as Precious ran to him. He had missed his wife so much and now here she was, her legs and arms wrapped around him and her lips pressed to his. Bobby knew that tonight would be a welcome home he wouldn’t forget. Setting his wife down, Bobby looked around the lot, searching for his other girl. Bobby stopped when he caught sight of Angel with David’s arm wrapped around her and both doting on a little baby in her arms. Bobby wasn’t ready to every imagine his little girl like that and he stormed over to the two, “Alright break this shit up!” David and Angel both jumped and gave a small laugh. David stood and held out his hand, “Welcome home sir.” Bobby smirked and pulled the boy in for a quick hug. “Thank you for taking care of my girls and little boy. You didn’t have to but you did.” Angel stood and passed little Tiki over to David so she could properly greet her father. All eyes had been on the two. Angel and Bobby wrapped their arms tightly around one another, “Welcome home Daddy, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you so much pumpkin. You’ve grown up so much this past year, you’re not my baby girl anymore,” he sniffled softly and whispered to his daughter. Angel did her best but couldn’t help the tears. “I’ll always be your baby girl, Daddy. But now it’s time to meet your baby boy.”

Precious had joined the three and wrapped her arms around Bobby, resting her head on his shoulder. “Meet Robert “Tiki” Munson Jr.” Bobby frowned and scoffed, “Tiki? What the hell?”

Angel laughed and stuck out her tongue, “He looks like an angry tiki monster when he’s hungry! And he’s always hungry!”

As everyone made their way inside to enjoy the party, Bobby sat outside with his family. Angel and David brought plates of food out so they could eat together as Bobby continued to feed the baby. Looking around the table, Bobby couldn’t help but smile. He had his family back and he would be damned to let them go again. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back kiddos. Now let’s eat!”


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed as if just days ago Bobby and Susan were bringing their little bundle home to show off to the rest of the club. Bobby sat at the bar in the clubhouse, a cold beer in his hand as he thought back over the years. Angel was turning 16 soon and he knew they needed to celebrate big. He could admit it to himself that he had been so preoccupied with club business that when he was in prison, he forgot that he could have been missing his children's’ birthdays. **  
**

Bobby sighed and took another swig of beer. 16. His little girl was turning 16 years old. Where did the time go? Bobby wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he should be planning a big party for her. Maybe he would leave it to the women to plan, it seemed to be their thing anyway. Bobby finished off his beer and made his way outside. He knew that was where everyone else was. Little Tiki had almost everybody wrapped around his little fingers, especially his big sister. Bobby was proud of how Angel stepped up to care for Precious and Tiki when he was in prison. He was even proud of how David stepped up and took care of the three of them. Bobby wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he was glad that David had been around. He was becoming more and more part of the Munson family.

—————————————————————

As the day of Angel’s party drew closer, Bobby noticed how much time she and Precious spent together. The complaints from both of them for him to stay home and spend time with them lessened. Part of Bobby was glad. They both knew what being part of SAMCRO entailed. But part of him missed them both trying to spend time with him. The more time they spent away from Bobby, the more he seemed to draw away from them as well. Angel noticed that she and her dad hadn’t talked much since he had been released. Angel still held some anger toward him but she knew it wasn’t right.

Angel wanted to talk to him but he always seemed to be busy or had club business to take care of, or he was off to do one of his Elvis gigs. When Angel finally saw him at the garage just sitting at one of the picnic tables with the newspaper in front of him, she knew this was her time to finally speak to him. Slowly she walked up to the table and took a seat beside him, setting down a small bag and nudging it toward him. She had never felt like she couldn’t talk to him but things had felt different lately. “What’s this?” His voice startled her and she noticed he still hadn’t looked at her. “Thought you would be like to try something new I made.” 

Bobby grunted in response and set his paper down and finally turned to look at his daughter. They didn’t say anything and Angel fidgeted in her seat. She felt like a toddler again, about to be scolded for doing something she shouldn’t have. “What’s wrong princess?”

“I could ask you the same thing Daddy,” she paused and looked up at him, a sad smile on her face, “I miss you. You’re never around anymore.”

Bobby sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Angel closer to him. “I miss you too kiddo. Maybe we need to hang out some more.  Right now there’s a lot to get fine but after your party,  you and I will do something.  Just the two of us like old times.”

—————————————————————

David searched through his room, tossing clothes and shoving papers around. He knew he had it somewhere. He swore he put it in the top drawer of his desk, or was it his dresser? Was it in the nightstand? All David knew was that he had Angel’s gift somewhere in his room. David dropped to the ground and started pulling everything from under his bed.

A small chuckle from outside his room caught his attention. David stood slowly and glared at his brother Jacob, who was leaning against the door frame, the box containing Angel’s gift in his hand. “Oh baby brother, looking for something?” Jacob held up the small box and grinned at his younger brother. “Why the hell were you in my room Jacob?”

Jacob kept the smug grin on his face and shrugged, turning the box in his hands. It was hard for David to tear his eyes from the boy, trying to restrain himself from lunging forward and grabbing the box out of his brother’s hands. “Well David. Davey, my baby brother who I adore. You’ve been gone for some time. I mean you’re rarely home. So I came to check on you and saw this pretty little box just sitting on your desk and was wondering what this could be. Mom and Dad may not say anything, hell they might not even know. But this kind of gift, for your little girlfriend? Tsk tsk. Now why would you try to bring that kind of humiliation to our family?”

David grabbed the box and shoved his brother out of the doorway. “Don’t you ever talk about her like that,  especially not in front of me.  You know nothing about her aside from what you decide to make up in that pathetic head of yours.  Now get the fuck out my room.  Go to your own house for once.”

Jacob grinned and patted David on the arm. “Don’t think you want to know what’s going on in my head when I think of her little brother.” His voice trailed off as he winked and walked off. David glared at his back, wishing that he could hurt the prick. Jacob had always been a creep but the words he just uttered had completely unnerved David. He would make sure that Jacob never went near his girl again.

—————————————————————

The day of the party was finally here and other charters had even arrived to celebrate the first Princess of Samcro turning sweet 16. Bobby stood near the doors of the rented hall, welcoming everybody in. Angel stood between him and Precious, giving everyone who entered a big hug. It had been so long since she had seen many of these men and their families. The various Arizona chapters had all driven in and so had the Tacoma chapter. It had been a few summers since she had last seen most of the other Children of Anarchy - their own nickname for those kids who were closest to the club. Angel greeted all her friends and promised to catch up with each of them that night.

As the day dwindled in, Angel moved around the hall trying to make sure she talked to and thanked every person who came to help them celebrate.  For part of the night,  she was passed from biker to biker,  each wanting to dance with “the Princess”. Angel laughed each time they called her that and continued to dance the day away. It was fun to see such big, “scary” men, dancing around and letting Angel put on sparkly birthday hats on them or tie a ribbon in their beards. “It’s your birthday, we are your guests!” many of them laughed.

Throughout the first part of the party,  Angel searched for David but couldn’t  see him anywhere.  Bambi, Opie, and Donna were all keeping an eye out for him.  Angel did her best not to let it get to her but the disappointment weighed heavily on here. When she finally got the chance to sit down,  Angel found a seat between Kozik and Piney. “My feet are killing me! If I keep dancing,  I’m pretty sure my feet will fall off!” Angel groaned and leaned her head on Piney shoulder,  which shook as he laughed at her.  “You’ll live princess. Just take the shoes off.”

Angel scrunched up her face and shook her head. “Then I won’t want them back on!” Kozik laughed and gave Angel a side hug. “Just take the shoes off kiddo, you know we’ll carry you around where you need to go tonight.” Angel shrugged and toed off her shoes, sighing as she could wiggle her toes again. Angel shifted and her seat, leaning back against Kozik as she lifted her feet onto Piney’s lap and whined. “Pop! My feet huuuurt! Will you please rub my feet?” Kozik did his best not to spit out his drink as he watched Angel give the best puppy-dog eyes and Piney caved, slowly rubbing her feet. “You’re a handful kiddo,” Kozik smiled down at her and shook his head. Angel just laughed and enjoyed the rest of her foot massage.

—————————————————————

The music was finally dwindling down and Bobby stood on the makeshift stage.  “alright everyone. Quiet down! First,  thank you all for coming.  I know you’re all hungry! Food is being brought out so get to your seats!”

Angel continued to look around, hoping to see if David had arrived yet. The food was almost all served and she still hadn’t seen them. Bobby took his seat next to Angel and tried to contain a smile. He knew David would be late, but that was all part of the surprise. “Sit still girl,” Bobby laughed. Angel sighed and her shoulders fell. David was missing her birthday party.

David peeked into the room, waiting for Bobby’s signal. David knew he would be late to the party today, his parents had seemed to all of a sudden need to talk to him about his future. Bobby understood when he called and they quickly made a plan for him to make his appearance. When Angel’s shoulders fell and David could see the hurt look on her face, his heart broke and he wanted to rush to her but he waited. Almost everyone had a plate in front of them. The only table left was where Angel and her family sat. David picked up the plates for himself and Angel and made his way over to the table. “I swear, what do you gotta do to get fed in this place? I had to go swipe some food!” David had a wide grin on his face as he set the plate in front of Angel.

The rest of the night went as planned without too many issues. When the cake was finally brought out, everyone cheered as Angel teared up. Many of them had seen Bobby working countless hours on the cake, making the various blue and green decorations for the topsy-turvy cake, with matching cupcakes to ensure that everyone would have something to eat.

After the cake, the music started up again and many of the guests went back to dancing while other moved to talk with those they hadn’t seen in awhile. It was Angel’s birthday but it was a mini-Sons of Anarchy reunion, which Angel loved even more. David had pulled Bambi onto the dance floor and danced songs with her, before she tired and ran off to find Tig or Happy to give her more cake.

As the song began to play, David pulled Angel close and sang softly in her ear, “If I should smile with sweet surprise, It’s just that you’ve grown up before my very eyes. You’ve turned into the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, Happy birthday, sweet sixteen…”

He gave her a small spin and when she faced him again, he held a small box in his hand. Angel faltered for a moment but David pulled her close to him again, swaying to the song. “I still need to give you your gift baby.” Angel stared up at him, “Is that what…we didn’t talk about this!” David laughed as Angel stumbled over her words. “Calm down. It isn’t that. This is just a promise ring. It’s my promise that I will always love you, that I will always be there for you. Me and you, remember? This is just a promise that I will always be yours and when the time is right, I will make sure you are mine and I am yours.” Opening the box, Angel gasped as the small tiara ring. “D-d-did you talk to my dad about this?”

David gave a smug grin and shrugged his shoulder before grabbing her hand and slipping the ring on. Angel stared at the ring and looked up at David again, this time it was his turn to start stumbling over his own words. “Do you know…do you -do you like it?”

Angel responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his, “I love it, almost as much as I love you.” David laughed and returned her kiss. Those around them whistled and shouted to get a room, much to Bobby’s dismay and he threatened the two teens to separate or else.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Opie was back in Charming for good, it seemed that the SAMCRO siblings were whole once again. They hadn’t had a chance to really hang out together, but Angel was much happier knowing that both her brothers were in the same city and that she could see them daily. **  
**

As Angel sat in the clubhouse with Bambi, both girls attempting to do their homework but kept getting distracted by all the commotion around them. “What’s going on?” Bambi shrugged her shoulders at the question, “I don’t know. Something about Jax and Opie wanting to be Prospects.”

Angel kept glancing back to the guys yelling behind closed doors. Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar, talking in whispers. “Well as it was expected. Don’t get why they’re making a fuss about this. Isn’t this what they were being groomed for?”

The year seemed to have started out great for Angel Munson. Life finally seemed to be giving the Munsons and rest of SAMCRO a good break from the bleaker points of life. Jax and Opie had been accepted as Prospects on the condition that they get their GEDs before coming patched members.

The school year seemed to go by so fast. Angel remembered the first day of school and she felt that when she blinked, it was already over. Angel wasn’t ready for the end of the school year. She knew that David would be leaving for the Marines once school started up for her again. The Marines. Angel still couldn’t believe it. She had months to prepare and the closer it got to him leaving, the more she couldn’t handle it.

“So what did we need to talk about?” Angel sat on the blanket next to David. They had gone to the park for a small picnic and out of nowhere, David had said they needed to talk. Angel’s heart sped up and she began to fidget with her ring. It had become her habit anytime she was anxious. David picked at the grass blades surrounding the edge of the blanket and tossed them aside. He had stayed quiet for moments before letting out a sigh. “I’m joining the Marines. I’m going in a couple days to fill out paperwork and begin the process. I won’t be leaving right away to basic, it’ll be a month or two before I leave for that.”

Angel couldn’t look at him anymore. Suddenly the pattern on the blanket became more interesting as Angel traced the pattern with her finger. David was leaving her. After promising he wouldn’t, he was now leaving. David scooted closer to Angel and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It won’t be for long. Basic is only a couple months long. Then I’ll be back for a week before going back. I’ll keep in touch as much as I can. You know I won’t stop writing to you. And any chance I can get to call - you better believe it’s you that I will be calling Angel.”

She bit her lip and nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would say the wrong things. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, Angel wiped at her face. David moved behind her so that she was between his legs and he pulled her back to rest against his chest. Angel sniffled and tried her best not to cry. Not in public, she thought to herself. “I love you, Angel. This is the beginning for us. This will help get us out of here like we talked about. Yes, we’ll be apart for a bit but I can get a good foundation built. Once I’m out and actually stationed, I can start saving up. Then as soon as you’re ready, we’ll work on getting you to wherever I am. I’ll take care of us, baby. We won’t have to rely on anyone anymore. No more people telling us that this won’t work. It’ll be us against the world.”

Angel closed her eyes and listened to the beating of David’s heart. His arms were wrapped around her and she felt so safe. She understood his thinking. They had heard it from both sides. His parents were nice to her but she knew they wanted him with someone from their circle - someone with class. Then there was her family. They liked David, they really did. But the Hale name still seemed to give them pause. “Us against the world,” Angel whispered as she clutched his arms. David squeezed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. This would be hard for them both, but Angel was sure they could do this.

David had made it so they could spend this last summer together as much as possible. And they did. Angel had told Luanne she wouldn’t be working the whole summer  but would work the month before school started. Luanne had kept her distance from the club since all but Otto had been released.  Angel and David had still made time to visit her so she wouldn’t be lonely.

The day David left for basic, Angel locked herself in her room. Precious had tried to get her out the room but Bobby had told her to leave Angel be. Angel stayed in her room the rest of the night, clutching the sweater that David had left behind for her. It was Bobby who reached to Luanne and asked that she try to get Angel out of the house and to keep her mind occupied.

—————————————————-

It would be another week before Luanne could finally get Angel out of the house. She had pleaded with Angel to go with her and visit Otto. Angel had perked up when Bobby said he was ok with her visiting Otto when she wanted. It had been so long since she had seen him. Angel had spent the whole night before going through pictures that she could take to him.

Angel cried when she saw her uncle, his face was bruised but he had a smile on his face when he greeted his girls.  “Don’t worry pumpkin, other guy looks much worse.” The trio had spent the whole visit telling jokes and catching Otto up on what was happening.  Angel brought pictures of little Tiki and Bambi; she refused to let Otto go without seeing his own niece and newest nephew. Angel’s heart broke when she saw Otto wipe a tear as he held tightly to the picture of Bambi. She was the biggest reminder of the family that he lost. Both Angel and Luanne promised to get Tig to agree to bring her so he could see her.

Otto held one of the pictures and chuckled. “How much of a heart attack did this give your old man?” Luanne and Angel moved to see what picture he was talking about.  It was a picture of Angel cradling and feeding Tiki while David sat beside her, his arm around Angel and holding her close while Bambi sat on his lap and leaned against his chest, obviously on the verge of falling asleep.  “You two will have cute babies, I can tell.” Angel blushed and hid her face in her hands.  Luanne laughed and playfully pushed Otto,  chiding him for embarrassing the girl.  “Can I keep a few of these?” Angel nodded, “Of course! Which ones do you want?”

By the end of the visit,  Otto kept the picture of Bambi, the one of Angel and David with the kids,  as well as one of Angel getting a piggy back ride from Jax while Bambi clutched Opie’s arm as he lifted her off the ground. “Damn you guys are growing too quick for me. Come back to visit me again, ok pumpkin?”

—————————————————-

What no one expected was Tara leaving without more than “I’m moving to Chicago for school.” Angel and Jax had sat on the stoop in front of his house, watching Tara’s car pull away quickly and drive off into the distance. Neither had stopped her, far too stunned at her quick words. Angel knew her brother was breaking on the inside, just as she was. Tara was her best friend, they had talked about their hopes for the future and not once had Tara ever mentioned leaving. “Did you know?”

Angel continued to stare straight ahead but shook her head.  She wasn’t sure words would form when she opened her mouth. Angel glanced up at her older brother and saw the tears streaming down his face. The last time he had cried this much was when little Tommy had passed away. Even at JT’s funeral, Jax hadn’t cried this much. Angel wished there was something she could do to take her brother’s pain away but she wasn’t even sure how to manage her own pain. Tara was her best friend. It hit Angel hard. This was a betrayal. Tara was her best friend. Tara was the love of her brother’s life and she tossed them both aside so easily. “I’m moving to Chicago.” Those words echoed in Angel’s mind. “I’m joining the Marines.” “I’m moving to Chicago”…the words repeated constantly. “Why? W-why wouldn’t she tell me? How could she just leave?” Angel snapped out of her thoughts and gave a shrug. “I don’t know Jax. She didn’t even tell me. We told each other everything…”

The two continued to sit there, staring at the ground in front of them. Neither knew what to say anymore so they say in silence, only the sound of sniffling came between them. It wasn’t until Gemma pulled into the driveway and slammed her truck door that the two looked up. Gemma stood in front of her two babies and stared. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She had dropped to her knees and grabbed both their faces. Jax sniffled again and pulled his face out of his mother’s hand. Gemma looked to Angel, worry clear in her eyes. Angel opened her mouth to speak but it was Jax who spoke first. “She left.” His voice dripped with venom and hurt as he quickly stood and walked over to his bike. Angel knew she should stop Jax and get him to talk but he was tearing down the street before she could even get to her feet. “Tara just stopped by. Told us she was leaving to Chicago. Her car was completely packed. She left. Never talked to us about it…she just fucking left.”

Angel stood and shoved her hands into her pockets and slowly started her way down the street, leaving a confused Gemma to watch her walk away.

—————————————————-

The next few days were hard for Angel. All she kept thinking about was those closest to her telling her last minute they were leaving. Angel knew the reason for David leaving but that didn’t mean the thoughts didn’t sting. It had seemed so out of the blue. David and Angel had always been open about any thoughts and future plans. Not once bad the Marines ever been mentioned. They had talked of going away to college together or even just moving away and getting jobs to support themselves. All the plans they talked about David getting to school and then Angel following as soon as she turned 18.

When it came to Tara, Angel felt nothing but hurt and betrayal. Tara was supposed to be her best friend. She had known Tara wanted to be a doctor, even help her start looking at schools. But again, not once was there a plan for Tara to leave so quickly or so far away. Angel couldn’t help but wonder what happened. It hurt more to know that her big brother was suffering and there was nothing Angel could do.

The summer seemed to drag on far too long for Angel’s liking. There wasn’t much to do at CaraCara, as the system Angel came up with ensured everything was organized. She cursed herself for doing such a good job that she pushed herself into fewer hours of work. Angel kept taking care of her baby brother as Precious had taken on more hours and Bobby was hardly around. The proposed trip for the two of them was just that, a proposal. Nothing had ever come from it and anytime Angel brought it up, Bobby just changed the subject. Eventually, Angel just stopped asking.

Instead, Angel turned to begging Tig and Happy to her babysit Bambi, “while she’s still young enough to have a sitter!” This resulted in Angel spending a lot of time at the Trager household. Today was no different. As Bambi was sitting on the floor playing with little Tiki, Angel was in the kitchen. Bowls and ingredients spread across the counters and Angel had flour caked in parts of her hair. She stirred at the batter in front of her and let her thoughts play out as needed. She was still pissed anytime Tara came to mind. “Stupid. Bitch. Couldn’t say shit! Best friend my ass!” The more Angel thought of her, the harder she stirred at the batter. The only thing to calm her was the thought that she would soon have another letter from David. And then school would be starting soon. She would be able to concentrate on that. But at the moment, she couldn’t keep control of her breathing. Angel dropped the bowl onto the counter and squeezed her eyes shut.   

A small cough caught Angel’s attention. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Bambi, who was carrying a very sleepy little Tiki. “I think it’s nap time Angel. Figured you might want to come lay down with us.” Angel smiled and nodded. She would clean up once they awoke from a much-needed nap. For now, she was going to go curl with her baby brother and little sister, the two people who she knew would never leave her.


	8. Chapter 8

With David and Tara gone, Angel felt lost. Jax refused to do anything that wasn’t required by the club. Opie and Donna were always off on their own. Bambi was shuffling between Charming and Bakersfield, depending on where Tig & Happy were, or shuttled off to Tacoma with Kozik. Bobby and the guys were on more runs that seemed to be longer than usual. When Precious was home, she was focused only on Tiki.

Angel did her best to keep out of everyone’s way.  Most of her time was spent writing letters to David or pouring all of her time into her schoolwork. Angel had been doing extremely well in school and had talked to Precious and Bobby about the possibility of taking night classes at the community college to help prepare her for college. With very little pleading, Bobby had agreed and they went to sign her up for classes.

The school year was stressful for Angel. Aside from her normal classes, she had the college course she signed up for, plus Bobby was able to get her the last spot in the baking class she had been clamoring on about. Angel tried to stop by the garage and club house every other day so she could say hello to everyone. It seemed like they were all too busy when she was there. Like every day of her life, the Sons were busy in their own world. Slowly Angel stopped dropping in. Instead, she found herself more often at CaraCara with Luanne or at Luanne’s home.

Luanne enjoyed having Angel around. She had kept in contact with the club but still maintained her distance. She was there if they needed her, she went in if there was a lock down, and she helped if they needed but she always waited until they reached out. She refused to offer first. Angel couldn’t blame her. No one had really gone to visit Otto or check in on Luanne aside from Angel, David, and Bambi. Luanne had made it known that Angel always had a space in her home. Angel had been at Luanne’s so much that she had cleared out the guest room so Angel could leave stuff there. Luanne loved her niece spending time with her. She could see that Angel needed a place to get away from everything. She loved the Sons but Luanne knew that they would siphon every ounce of happiness and life out of the girl if she had nowhere else to turn.

Angel was exhausted but knew she had to go back home. She knew that Precious needed her help with the now toddler who was always attempting to run and grab everything in sight. Bobby had been around less than normal, some days not coming home to see them for a week. Angel and Precious were getting used to it but it still hurt. When Angel finally reached the door to the Munson residence, she could hear screaming and crying coming from inside. Angel threw the door open and ran inside. Bobby and Precious were in the middle of the living room, screaming about who knew what. On the floor was her baby brother, red faced and wailing as loud as possible. Without much thought, Angel readjusted her bag and stomped over to between her bickering father and stepmother and grabbed her little brother. “God fucking dammit, can’t you two fucking lower your voices!” She screamed at them as she tried to console the toddler. “What the hell did you say to me?” Bobby stared at his daughter who was standing between him and Precious. Angel glared at him and rolled her eyes before walking away, still clutching the crying child. “HEY! I’m fucking talking to you little girl! Where the hell do you think you’re going with my kid?”

Angel stopped and turned. “Your kid? You have a funny way of showing it. I’m taking him to my room, getting him changed and cleaned up. And since Ma should be leaving for work soon, I’m taking him to the park to get away from you!” Angel made her way to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She had never locked her door before, heck she didn’t even know why there was a lock on her door but today she was glad for this. “Shhh Tiki monster. Big sis got you,” she bounced the still crying child as she walked around the room, “I know Daddy was being a big ol’ meany with his screaming. It’s ok though, I won’t let him yell at you. Shh, shh little Robbie. Let’s get you out this house today.”

She sat her brother on the bed and grabbed clean clothes from the basket she always kept in her room. Precious had always found it amusing that Angel kept a basket of necessities for the baby in her own room. Angel had shrugged it off as there were days and nights she didn’t want to leave her room so it was better to have that stuff in there when she had him. She undressed the boy, changed his diaper, and redressed him quickly before going back and filling up his diaper bag. She hadn’t heard their father’s bike leave yet so Angel was trying to work quickly. Things had been tense in the Munson household and she had heard the two arguing before but never had they yelled that much and continued while the baby cried. Angel wiped the tears that began to spill. She had grabbed extra diapers and a set of clothes for the baby, as well as the stuffed puppy she had passed down to him. “Come on, time to get some fresh air,” she pressed soft kisses to the boy’s face to get him to smile. Tiki giggled and rested his head on her shoulder, one hand clutching her shirt as the other wiped at his own little face. Angel hoisted her backpack and the diaper bag onto the other shoulder and quietly opened her door. She could hear Precious and Bobby attempting to whisper to one another. Even then, Angel could hear the anger in their voice. Angel didn’t want to talk to either of them at the moment and they were both blocking the front door. Neither had noticed her watching them and she quickly  made her way out the back door, taking care to not let it slam.

The day was perfect, it always seemed to be this way. The sun was shining bright, there was a slight wind to keep its residents cool, and there were people being friendly to one another. Halfway to the park, Angel greatly regretted not taking the extra minute or two to grab the stroller. Her shoulder was sore from the weight of two bags and her arm was growing tired from carrying the toddler. Angel tried to keep the smile on her face and talk to her baby brother, pointing out things along the way and having him try to repeat the names after her. Since she had taken care of the Tiki since he was born, Angel had grown accustomed to all the rumors around town that he was actually hers. No matter how she tried to explain that he was her baby brother, not her baby, it seemed the people of Charming wouldn’t believe otherwise. She understood though. Daughter of a Son? Obviously the lifestyle had corrupted her and she had a child. It was much easier to deal with when David was around. People refused to whisper those things when he was around. 

The two Munson children spent the rest of the evening at the park. Angel had pushed the toddler in the swing and then set him down, letting him run around the park as she chased after him. Soon the sun was beginning to set and Tiki was fussy, obviously hungry. Angel looked in her wallet and saw she had some money. She really didn’t want to go back to the house so she packed their stuff up and made their way toward the dinner. She didn’t often go there, as she much preferred to eat at home but this was better than dealing with Bobby, who was probably still pissed off. “Are you hungry little monster?” Tiki smiled and held up his arms, waiting for her to pick him up, “Yay! Foo time!” 

Angel picked a booth in the furthest corner of the room and sat so she could look at the door and tucked Tiki next to the wall. She ordered them a small dinner and helped her little brother eat. They didn’t get too many looks but Angel could feel a pair of eyes on her throughout the night. Anytime she looked up, she could find no one who was looking at them. Angel had a bad feeling and quickly asked to get the rest of their food packed and the check. The garage wasn’t too far from the diner and she knew she could make it sooner if she walked faster. The waitress noticed Angel’s hurried movements and put an arm on her shoulder, “Are you ok sweetie?”

Angel jumped at being touched. She looked up and shook her head quickly. “I think someone has been following us, I keep feeling like someone is watching me.” The waitress nodded and told her to stay seated. Moments later, she reappeared with their packed food. “Do you want me to call someone for you?” Angel explained that she would be going to the Teller-Morrow garage, which wasn’t too far. The waitress insisted that she call someone but Angel didn’t know who she could call. “Actually, yea. Can you call the garage and ask for Herman Kozik? He should still be working right now.” Angel scribbled the name and number down and the waitress nodded, hurrying away to make the call. Angel took her time, making it seem as she was adjusting everything in her bags. The feeling of being watched came back but this time Angel couldn’t bring herself to look at anything other than her bags or her little brother, who was quickly falling asleep in the booth.

Minutes later, Angel saw the tow truck pulling into the parking lot and the waitress was coming out from the back room. “Alright, it seems he’s here. We were lucky that this guy was still working. Is he the little one father? Are you safe? Do you need anything else?”

Angel smiled at the older woman and shook her head, “No, this is my baby brother. My mom is at work and my dad was heading out of town. I’m just keeping the little guy out of trouble here. Herman works with my dad. Thank you though.” The waitress smiled and nodded, producing another tiny box “Cake, for you and the little one to share. I’ll make sure no one else follows you out and until you are in that truck and out of here ok?” Angel sniffled and wrapped her arms around the older woman. She gathered up all her stuff and Tiki and quickly made her way out the diner. Kozik was already out of the truck and waiting for her. “Hey Kiddo? What’s wrong?” Angel shook her head and held tight to Tiki, who was now fully asleep. “Can we get in the truck first please? Like now?” Kozik grabbed the bags from her and walked to the other side, opening the door and waiting until Angel was seated. She put on her seat belt but refused to let Tiki out of her arms. Kozik quickly made his way back to the driver side. Tossing the bags between them, he started the truck and began their way back to the garage. “Now, what’s going on Angel? Get a call at the garage from someone asking for me by my full name, saying there is a young girl and baby at the dinner who needs MY help and was scared. You know I won’t tell anyone shit if you don’t want me to, but the way you’re holding your brother, something happened so I need you to tell me.”

Angel stared straight ahead, unsure of how to explain the feeling she had. It took a few moments before she could actually speak. “Someone was following us. I don’t know who. But at the park it felt like we were being watched. I thought it was just other parents judging me again. They always see me and Tiki and just assume, so I thought nothing of it. But at the diner, someone was watching us. Any time I looked up, I couldn’t see anybody looking but I know someone was. And I just kept thinking what if they took him away? What if I just ignored that feeling and someone snatched my baby brother from me? Daddy’s already pissed at me because I yelled at him. And then if Tiki was gone? He’d hate me. Precious would never forgive me. Hell, I would never forgive myself. I was going to walk to the garage but the waitress, she’s the one who called, she wouldn’t let me leave until someone came and got me.”

Kozik sat in silence, glancing in the mirrors every few seconds. He was glad he got the call to get her and the baby. She was right and wrong. If Tiki was taken, he would never forgive. But it wasn’t Angel he wouldn’t forgive. They all knew of the issues at the Munson house. Bobby had vented about the problems he and Precious were having. She wanted Angel to have more freedom and do as she pleased. Bobby needed Angel to stay close for his own sanity. He wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to either of his children. Kozik looked back once again and saw the same car following them. “Don’t worry kiddo. You’re safe. I’m glad she called. Instead of going straight to the garage, let’s make a quick stop. I gotta stop by the gym and talk to Lumpy about something. We’ll go inside so you can rest for a bit, probably get the little guy changed. Then we’ll go back to the garage ok?”

Angel nodded and smiled at Kozik. He was sweet. Whereas the others would treat her as a fragile flower, Kozik refused to. He treated her like Bambi. He told her what she needed to hear but was fiercely protective. She had confided him in the past and talked to him when she had questions. He knew that she and David had almost had sex but never did. This was his brother’s baby girl but Kozik wasn’t stupid, she was growing up and would do what she wanted. “Thanks Koz. This means a lot.”  Kozik reached over and patted her knee. It was a simple touch but it spoke volumes. “Don’t worry about it kiddo. Like I said, my lips are sealed.”

Angel felt nervous over the next few days, unsure if she was actually being followed. Any time she got scared, she called Kozik. He had kept his word and showed up whenever she asked, no questions asked. It would be a few weeks before Angel no longer had that feeling and she went back to distancing herself from SAMCRO.

Angel was lounging in the living room, her homework spread around her and little Tiki was in his play pen taking a nap. The sound of bikes pulling into the driveway had Angel nervous. No one really came around the house anymore, not if Bobby wasn’t there and dragged them over. Angel moved her work around and got up to check on Tiki before rushing to the door. As she opened the door, there was Kozik and Clay getting off their bikes. Angel folded her arms and watched the two walk towards her. “Hey Princess,” Clay gave a smile and opened his arms for her. Angel rolled her eyes and stepped forward and became enveloped in his arms. “I miss you princess,” he whispered and squeezed her tight before letting her go. “I missed you too Uncle Clay. So what brings you both over. Dad isn’t here. Hasn’t really been, but you all know that.”

Clay smiled and nodded his head toward Kozik, who gave a small wave. “Kozik here is going to take over watching the kid tonight. Precious and Bobby both know. You need to go get changed into something more comfortable to ride in because, you and I?” Clay motioned between the two of them, “Well you and I are going for a ride. I need some company on a quick ride.” Clay watched his niece glance between the two. Before she could speak, he held up one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. “Angel, princess. This is not up for discussion. You are going to get changed and grab your jacket. Kozik knows how to take care of a kid. It’ll only be a few hours. Now Go.”

With much protesting Angel went back inside and changed out of her pajamas and pulled on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and rummaged through her closet for her helmet. It had been some time since she even needed this thing and hoped she could find it. Once ready, she went back out to the living room where Kozik had a very awake and giggly Tiki on his lap. Angel knelt next to the two, “Ok Tiki monster, you behave for Uncle Kozzy, kay?” Tki turned and smiled at his big sister, “‘Tay. Cookie? Pwease?” Angel chuckled as the little boy batted his eyelashes at his big sister. “Not right now Tiki. Uncle Kozzy is going to feed you dinner, THEN you can have a cookie. I’ll be back in a while ok?”

Tiki frowned and shook his head. “No leave.” Angel tried her best to keep smiling. “Aww, cmon little monster. Uncle Clay needs my help. I’ll be back soon. If you behave for Kozzy here, maybe he’ll give you two cookies!” Angel held up two fingers and wiggled them. Tiki gasped and looked between the two, Kozik just laughed and nodded his head. “Hey little man, maybe…if you’re really good and don’t tell your big sis here, maybe we’ll have three cookies ok?” Tiki squealed happily and bounced in his seat. Angel pressed a kiss to the little boy and bid them goodbye. She hoped that he would be ok with Kozik.

Clay was waiting by his bik, finishing the rest of his cigar. “Alright, I’m dressed. I have my helmet and jacket. And I’m out the house. Is this enough to now let me go back inside?”

Clay chuckled and put out his cigar before mounting his bike and pulling on his own helmet. “Come on Princess. It’s been awhile since it was us. Let’s go.” Angel put on her own helmet and climbed behind her uncle, wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his back. It really had been a long time since she had ridden on the back of anyone’s bike and as they hit the road, Angel wondered why she had gone so long without this. This was home for her. The wind hitting against them. The roar of the motor and vibrations underneath. The landscape was nothing but blurs as Clay sped up. Angel laughed the faster he went, much like she did when she was younger and begged them to drive faster.

It didn’t take too long for them to reach their destination. They were near the cabin, Angel knew that much. Clay shut of the bike and removed his helmet. “Alright, let’s go. It’s a bit of a walk.” Angel didn’t protest, instead just removed her own helmet and left it with the bike before following her uncle. They walked for a few minutes, stopping only when Angel had to die her boots back up or she wanted to pick up some of the falling leaves. Clay let her take as long as she wanted. Right now, it was just the two of them; something that hadn’t happened in a long time. Clay leaned against a tree and watched his niece laugh as she picked up leaves. Some held caterpillars on them, which Angel gladly let crawl over her hands before setting them down on a plant. As much as he never wanted to admit it, Clay knew the club life would never be for this little girl. Whereas Bambi would one day be part of the club and thrive under it’s wings, this he would make sure happened in his lifetime, Angel seemed to lose her flame when they beared down on her. She was their little hippie child, they had all made jokes about it. At one point he had hoped that it would turn out different and she would eventually be an Old Lady to one of the Sons but the more he looked at his niece, the more he realized that would probably be the worst for her. She needed the freedom from the prying eyes of the club. He could see now why David and her did so well for each other. She gave him the sense of normal families with little expectations. He gave her freedom and a chance to explore.

_Shit_ , Clay thought to himself. This was going to be much harder than he and Gemma thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had finally arrived and the excitement was infectious. Angel stood in the back of the church with the rest of Donna’s bridesmaids. The past year had been filled with excitement as they planned for Donna and Opie’s wedding. Donna begged and pleaded with Bambi to be the flower girl. Donna had always loved Bambi and often made sure that she was well taken care of and eating while the men were off doing...well whatever they were doing. Angel had laughed as she watched the faces Bambi made at the request, then at the different dresses that Donna had shown her. In the end, Bambi caved and agreed. Then both turned to Angel and she knew she was in trouble. Angel cried when Donna asked her to be her maid of honor. Angel tried to convince her that she probably had closer friends but then Donna gave her a tiny box and when opened there was a handwritten letter and a small necklace. “We will soon be sister by marriage but the beauty is that we are now sisters by heart. Please do me a solid and be my maid of honor?” Angel laughed and hugged Donna tightly. “You’re such a dork.” “Yea, but so are you!” 

Angel adjusted the small flower crown on Bambi’s head and smiled. “The things we do for family huh?” Bambi smiled and nodded her head, picking off the piece of hair hanging from Angel’s dress. “Yea. She’s finally going to be our sister for real! Opie better not mess this up!” Angel laughed and hugged Bambi tightly. She was growing up so quickly and her personality shined through. There was no mistaking, Bambi was 100% Tig & Happy’s daughter. 

The wedding was beautiful. Whereas Precious and Bobby had their wedding outside, Opie and Donna actually had it at the local church. Angel and Jax stood next to each other and grinning. Their brother was getting married and they had the honor to be in the wedding party. “You ready?” Jax smirked and Angel rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah. Just make sure I don’t fall on my ass. These heels are killing me!” Jax laughed loudly and held out his arm, which Angel gratefully took. Soon they were standing at the altar sides, waiting for Donna. Angel smiled as she watched Bambi walk down and sprinkle the flowers everywhere. Then the music began and Donna appeared on her father’s arm. Angel choked back the lump in her throat as she watched Donna walk the aisle. 

The ceremony was beautiful but Angel was glad when it was over. She kept her smile as they took pictures of the bridal party. Donna laughed when the four siblings demanded to take a picture a funny picture together. Jax had jumped on Opie’s back, then Angel (with help from the other groomsmen) helped her onto Jax’s back. Finally, Bambi was picked up and clutched onto Angel’s back. Opie groaned under the weight of the other three but they laughed and held their arms out as the photographer snapped pics of them. The groomsmen rushed forward and helped Bambi and Angel down, carefully setting each of the girls on the ground. 

Finally, they had made their way to the reception center and Angel quickly found her seat and kicked her heels off. She sighed in relief when Jax sat next to her and she lifted her feet onto his lip. “Oh my best big brother in the world, the sweetest, most nicest and kindest brother ever…” Jax rolled his eyes and started to rub her feet. “Brat,” he smirked at her but continued to massage Angel’s sore feet. Cheers erupted when Opie and Donna walked into the hall, clasping hands and smiling. Angel was happy for them and wished David had been able to be there to help them all celebrate. When the food arrived, Angel grumbled when told she had to wait. Angel smiled as Donna’s dad, Piney, and Jax all gave speeches about the couple and then all eyes turned to her. Angel pushed her chair back and grabbed the mic from Jax. “Hi everyone. For those who don’t know me, I’m Angel. I’ve known Donna for a long time, known Opie since I was a day old! Donna I am so glad you’re finally part of our family for real. I feel bad that you have to see that giant every morning but I’m sure you’ll get used to the snoring,” there were chuckles around the room and Opie tossed a balled up napkin at her, “But, I’m glad you two have finally married. I could think of very few other perfect couples aside from you two. You bring out the best in each other and I wish you many prosperous and happy years to come.”

Angel couldn’t stop laughing and had to wipe at her eyes. She, Jax, Opie, and Donna were sitting at the table just reminiscing from when they were younger. “When we were younger, Gemma tried to make us learn to dance. She always paired Jax and Angel together and they HATED it,” Opie bellowed as he wrapped his arms around his new bride. “Do you remember when we hid that stray dog in Opie’s closet?” Angel beamed at the memory and nodded her head, “I was so scared Mary was going to skin our behinds! I remember she chased us all out the house with a broom!”

When it was time for the couple to have their first dance together, Jax and Angel sat in their chairs and smiled. Jax wrapped his arm around Angel and she laid her head on his shoulder. “I”m glad they found each other,” Angel whispered as she watched Opie dance with his new bride. “Yeah me too. They look happy,” Jax whispered. He was still hurt from Tara leaving but tonight was not the night to think about her. Tonight was the night that his best friend, his brother, was married. It was a time to be with his family and be happy. “Angel, dance with me?” 

Angel looked up at him and smiled, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and nodded. “Just don’t step on my feet Teller.” Jax scoffed and got up from his seat, holding his hand out. “Pft, whatever Munson. I”m a great dancer and you know it.” Angel took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Other couples had already taken up most of the space so they stayed toward the edge. “oh my god, there's nothing but couples here, you know they're going to start taking right?” Angel laughed as she tried to whisper. Jax just smiled and shrugged. “they're idiots and perverts if they think that. I mean c'mon, this isn't one of those dumbass movies where the characters grow up together and, GASP, they realize they've been in love with each other the whole time!” Angel couldn't contain herself anymore and just started laughing. The face Jax made while talking just fueled it even more and soon they were both clutching their stomachs as even looked on and chuckled. 

 

Finally, the next biggest day of the year was here. Angel stood in front of her house, all the bikes were lined up on the side of the road so everyone had room to stand. Angel was finally graduating from high school and everyone was making a big deal out of it. “You’re the first of the four to do this! Let us enjoy this!” Jax and Opie had rolled their eyes at those comments but kept smiling. As usual, Gemma was taking as many pictures as possible. Angel couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Gemma wipe her eyes a few times. “Alright, let’s go before we miss the ceremony! You can take more pictures after!” Angel rode in the truck with Precious, Gemma, Luanne, and Tiki. She sat in back, giggling and talking to her little brother. Precious couldn’t help but smile. She thought back to when she and Bobby first announced they were getting married and how Angel and she butted heads. Now, this was her little girl too. She had watch her grow over the past few years and it warmed her heart to see her growing into a beautiful women. Precious leaned over and grabbed Angel’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Angel understood and smiled back, not letting go of her mother’s hand until they were at the ceremony. 

Angel fidgeted the whole time sitting through all the speeches. When it was finally her rows time to line up, Angel finally felt the butterflies in her stomach. She looked to the crowd and instantly found her family. They had all dressed up but the men still wore their leather. Bambi was bouncing up and down, waving excitedly as she gripped onto the strings of the balloons. Angel blew her a kiss and waved to everyone. “Angel Munson.” It was a small poke that brought her attention back to the stage and she made her way up the stairs and across the stage, where she shook hands and gripped her diploma. The crowd cheered and she could hear the whistles and cheers from her family. “That’s our princess!” “Way to go Princess!” “We love you Angel!” Angel laughed and waved at all her friends and family before making her way down the other side and stopping to have her picture taken again. 

When they finally let the graduates make their way outside, Angel rushed out the doors and looked for her family. It took her a few moments but she made her way through the crowd and jumped into her father’s waiting arms. “I”m so proud of you baby,” he held her tight and pressed a kiss to her hair. Angel gripped his vest and smiled. Bobby took a moment and held her at arm's length to take her in. His baby was a woman. Gemma was once again taking pictures, to which Angel smiled more at. “I want a picture with all my moms!” Angel smiled as each woman stopped and stared at her. “What? Each of you is my mom in one way or another. I want a picture with each of you and all together.” The three older women surrounded Angel, wrapping their arms around her the best they could and they all turned to the camera and smiled wide. 

Angel laid sprawled out on her bed, ready for the day to be over but she knew she had to get back up and get ready. Bobby and Gemma had planned for a big dinner to celebrate her graduation and had let everyone go home to get into more comfortable clothing. Angel could feel her eyes closing and her beginning to doze off when there was a soft knock at her door. “Hey Pumpkin, you got some mail” Bobby entered the room and set a single envelope down. Angel smiled up at him and stretched. “Thank you Daddy, will you wake me up when it’s time to go? I’m so sleepy.” Bobby smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before grabbing the closest blanket and covering her up. “I’ll wake you up in an hour pumpkin.”

Angel waited until he was gone and turned on her reading light. She held the letter and smiled. David… she thought to herself as she carefully opened the letter, refusing rip it. 

 

My dearest Angel, 

I can’t express just how much I miss you! Every letter you write makes my time away from you so much easier. Thank you so much for the pictures! Little man has grown up so much! I miss that I wasn’t there with you guys to see him running around or his second birthday. 

And Bambi, she’s grown up so much! Part of me is glad to not be there, she’s growing into a beauty and I don’t think I could handle seeing her grow up anymore! How am I going to deal when she starts dating? Shit- I probably sound like Tig and Happy! No matter what, that girl is our little girl! I’ll gladly fight her dad to claim her (don’t tell him I said that hahaha!). 

Also, thank you for the pictures of the wedding. Opie a married man? Dang, I knew it would happen but didn’t think it would be this soon. You look so beautiful in the pictures! I wish I was there with you but...well you know. I admit, I show you off any chance I can get. 

By the time you get this letter, you probably had your graduation ceremony already. I wish I could be there baby but know that I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! As soon as you can, I hope you’ll send me more pictures. They’re the only way that I seem to be able to keep going. It’s the thought of making you proud that I continue to do my best and prove that I can do this. 

I love you so much Angel and for so many different reasons. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I am so blessed to know that you are mine. I miss you so much and can’t wait until I can see you again. 

I know we talked about this before, but I hope you have been giving my suggestion some more thought. Having you close by would be wonderful but you know I won’t force you. I’ve talked to a lot of the guys here, there’s a base in Arizona that I could get stationed at. And it’s not far from the universities there. Like I said, I hope you keep thinking about it. I’m sure you haven’t told your dad about the plans? Either way, we’ll find a way to see each other more often. 

I have to keep this letter short, the guys here can be real jerks (they’re actually pretty cool but don’t tell them that!). I miss you baby and I can’t wait to be with you again. Remember - Me & You Against the world! 

Love,   
Your Davey

Angel wiped at her eyes and pressed the letter to her chest. She missed David so much that it hurt and she couldn’t do more than cry. This letter meant the world to her. Knowing that he missed her as much as she missed him. She would continue to be brave and hold up, even if only because she would hear how proud he was of her. She would talk to Bobby and Precious soon about her going to college; she knew they would want her to stay close but the more she read over Davey’s letter, the more she really thought going to Arizona would be for the best. There were charters down there she could go to if she needed help; she already knew most of them and considered them family. 

For now though, she needed to sleep and then to get ready for the family dinner. Talking to her parents could wait until after that. Angel placed the newest letter under her pillow and slowly fell asleep, a smile on her face as she dreamed of the day she would be back in David's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The past year had been hard for Angel and David. She understood his desire to get out of Charming. It had been something they had both talked about since she was 15. If anything, Angel was proud that David had joined the Marines. She wrote to him as much as she could and always looked forward to his letters back. Soon, he would be visiting again and Angel could barely contain her excitement. 

 

The days where she would get a phone call were few and far between but Angel looked forward to the few minutes they could talk. Angel spent most of her summer at the clubhouse, waiting for David’s calls to come through. They would talk of their plans for when Angel and him could both finally get away from Charming, away from the stigma that the club brought on them both. David still wanted to go to college after he was done with the Marines. Both he and Angel had their eyes set on somewhere in Arizona. It was close enough that they could visit when they wanted, and there were Sons in Arizona if anything happened. But it was far enough that their last names meant nothing. 

 

When David told her that he would be coming home for a bit, she was ecstatic! David would finally be back in Charming and she could wrap her arms around him once more. Bobby smiled when he saw Angel buzzing around the house and the clubhouse, tidying up and rearranging to keep herself busy. Work at Luanne’s had been busy, as there were so many new girls that Luanne had also asked Angel to help with making sure all the paperwork was filled out, that everything had a copy, and that everything was where it needed to be. Angel had been working with Luanne for so long that she also helped with bookkeeping, another thing that made Bobby smile with pride. 

 

The day David arrived back in Charming, Precious accompanied Angel to the airport to welcome him home. When Angel and Precious arrived, Angel was the first to spot the Hale family, even Jacob was there. Angel had kept in touch with David’s mother and father but had refused to ever acknowledge Jacob. Every time she saw him, she always felt awkward and creeped out.   
Precious nudged Angel toward the family and they all exchanged pleasantries. Angel gave Mr. & Mrs. Hale a hug, and just waved to Jacob, refusing to get within his reach. The five of them waited and when David was finally in sight, Angel could barely contain herself and ran to meet him, calling out his name. David was talking to another man as they walked toward all the waiting families but when he looked up and caught sight of Angel, the biggest smile formed on his face and he dropped his bag, running toward Angel and wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground. David clutched her tightly against his body and pressed kisses to any part of her face that he could. “I missed you so much!” Angel sobbed into his neck, her hands gripping at his jacket. The man beside them smiled and lifted David’s bag for him, “I got this man, seems your hands are full.” David laughed and kept his hold on Angel as they continued walking toward their families. 

 

He would be home for a week before he had to report back. They had already spent the majority of the week together. David refused to let Angel stray to far from him. He had been without her hugs and kisses for too long and he wanted to make up for that lost time. The club had agreed he could spend a night or two at the clubhouse so he could see everyone and catch up. Almost all congratulated him on joining and welcomed him back. Gemma had welcomed him back and gave his cheek and affectionate slap as she lectured him about leaving her baby girl all alone. Clay proclaimed that they needed a party to welcome him back and refused to back down even with protests from Angel and David, who just wanted time alone. The first night at the clubhouse, Angel had agreed to stay. 

They laid in bed that night and just talked. David couldn’t believe that she was back in his arms. They talked of their plans for the rest of the year. Angel finally agreed she would be talking to Precious and Bobby about leaving for school. She would be able to start during the winter semester, that way she could find her own place. Angel had been smart with her money and had enough saved up. They stayed up late talking, trying to catch each other up on everything that they couldn’t through their letters or phone calls. They fell asleep that way and Clay found them tangled up the next morning, thankfully with all their clothes on. 

 

The party was a full day event. Many of the major families in Charming had actually come out. It was town gossip that a Hale actually joined the service and was now back for some time before being deployed. David did his best to smile and be friendly but it was harder the more he noticed that Angel was always being pulled away by some random kid, who continued to wrap his arms around her. Jax and Opie had laughed, letting him know that the kid, “Kyle” was his name, was just a prospect like them and had tasked with babysitting the Munson family since Bobby was away so much. 

 

David sat at the picnic table, clutching the can in his hand. He was doing his best to ignore the new prospect talking about Angel but every word out of his mouth drove David closer and closer to losing his temper. 

 

“Yea. Angel is a great chick. We spent all night together, ya know what I mean. It was just her and I all night. The kiddo was asleep the whole time for us.” 

 

The cocky grin on the prospect’s face as he talked to the crow eaters ate away at David. He trusted Angel. They had been apart for some time but she would never cheat on him, right? He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He was sure Jax and Opie would tell him if anything happened. Then again, those were HER brothers. They would do anything to keep her safe and happy, even if it meant withholding the truth from David. The longer Angel was away and Kyle was attached to her, the more David couldn’t contain his anger. 

 

David stood up from his seat and stormed into the club house. He knew she would probably be in the kitchen helping out so that was the first place he looked.

 

“Hey, have you seen Angel?” 

 

Jodi, one of the newer girls, was the first to speak up. “Yeah. I saw her and Kyle heading to the dorms. Said something about needing privacy or whatever.” 

 

David cursed under his breath and made his way back out to the main room. He felt his chest tighten as he made his way back toward the dorms. Could it be true? Was Angel actually seeing Kyle as well? Did everyone know and they just didn’t want to tell him? David stopped in his tracks as he looked down the hall. Angel was leaning back against the wall, laughing at something that prick was telling her. David clenched his fists as he watched Kyle lean in and whisper something into her ear. Angel blushed and smiled up at him, biting her lip. David was seething and his fist were clenched. 

 

Angel looked up and saw David storming down the hall. Before she could say anything, he had Kyle by the shirt and was tossing him on the ground. Soon his fists were connecting with Kyle’s face. “What the fuck David!” Angel screamed as she tried to pull David off of Kyle. She wasn’t sure what caused him to freak out and punch him. “Davey! David! Stop!” She screamed louder, drawing the attention of everyone else. David pushed her hands away and stayed on top of Kyle, his fist smashing against the other’s face. Angel looked up and saw her dad and Clay running toward them and pulled David off him. 

 

“What the hell is going on back here? Why is my Prospect bleeding out on the floor?” 

 

David shrugged both men off of him and glared at Angel. “Ask these two. I’m out of here.”

 

Angel stood there, staring as David made his way out the clubhouse, “I don’t know. Kyle was telling me a joke and saying he overheard that David has a surprise for me...He knows I’ve been feeling anxious about David coming home and then leaving and he wanted me to calm down. A-an-and then David just comes storming over…” Bobby pulled his daughter into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.“Shh pumpkin, it’s ok.” 

 

Angel pushed away from her father and wiped her face, “No, it’s not.” Angel was determined to find out what was going on. Before either Bobby or Clay could stop her, Angel was running out of the clubhouse and after David. “Stop! Hey! David, what the fuck!” She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. David looked at her face and he broke on the inside. He hated being the reason she cried but this was as much as he could take: the rumors, the snide comments from everyone. It was all getting to him and it seemed they were all in on a secret against him. 

 

“I’m done. I can’t do this anymore. You want to stay in this life, you want to stay stuck in this town and get sucked up into that club, fine! You keep on the road you’ve started. I’m not going to rescue you Angel!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I know what’s going on. I’m tired of it. I’m tired of your so called “family” always testing me, as if I haven’t been around longer than the whores and that fucking prospect! I have long ago proved that I was in this for the long run but I get shit on. Constantly! No matter what I have done to help or what I do, I get shit on by these fuckers. EVERY FUCKING TIME! I am fucking done. I know where you stand. I know who you now stand with. The whole “us against the world”... I can tell that was bullshit to you. It was never going to be us Angel! It was always going to be THEM and you. Not ME and you. I. Can’t. Do. This! I am done. They can all go FUCK THEMSELVES! And when you finally get your head out your ass and realize that all they’re going to do is hold you back, then come find me. Just know this, I refuse to wait for you any longer. I guess this is great though! I leave in a couple days anyway, just got assigned a mission. So you’re free now Angel. Fly away. Do what you want without me tying you down. Not like that has been stopping you anyway.” 

 

Angel stood in silence as David walked off to his car. He was leaving. That was the only thing running through her mind. She had just got him back and he was leaving. And there was a possibility that he would not be returning, especially to her. “I need you…please...” she whispered to nothing and to no one. 

 

Bobby and Clay stood behind Angel, having overheard the whole conversation. Bobby watched his daughter stare off into the distance, the two had been near inseparable over the past few days. To hear David talk to his little girl like that, to hear his little girl get berated by the boy she was head over heals in love with…Bobby didn’t know how to deal with this. 

 

“That motherfucker never sets foot here again. He does, he will regret it.” It was Clay who spoke and all Bobby could do was nod. 

 

When Bobby took a step toward his daughter, all he could hear was her mumbling, “Please no...this can’t be.” Bobby wrapped his arms around his little girl and guided her back to the lot, where everyone had gathered and heard everything David had said. Jax was first to speak up, “What the fuck is everyone looking at? Go back to whatever you were doing!” Jax and Opie stood on either side of Angel and took her from Bobby before ushering her inside to have her privacy. Angel walked by the dorms and stood, staring into the room she and David had just shared the night before. Jax rushed over and pulled her away and Opie slammed the door closed. “Use my room Sis, take a nap. No one will bother you in here.”

 

Angel collapsed on Jax’s bed and curled up; she grabbed at his blanket and pulled it over her. She refused to cry until she knew they were out of the room. Jax clenched his jaw as he watched Angel curl up. He had no clue what had gone on or what got to David. Shit, they seemed just fine a couple hours ago. Making his way over to the bed, Jax tucked Angel in more, just like he did when they were younger. “Don’t worry sis. We’ll be here for you. Sleep for now.” With that he walked out the room. Once Angel heared the door click, she let herself cry. She had just lost her love, her partner, her best friend and she was still so confused as to why. 

 

That night, Jax felt it best that they had a night just for the “Samcro Siblings” at the clubhouse. Jax and Opie took the time and cleared one of the dorms. They gathered every blanket and pillow they could, even getting Gemma to bring them more from home. They recruited Bambi to help set up the pillow fort they were making and then to go with Donna to pick out all the snacks and food. Although she wouldn’t be joining them that night, Donna was happy that the four of them would be spending time together. Donna also loved the chance to take Bambi out with her, even if it was just a grocery run.

 

Once Donna and Bambi were back, with bags full of snacks and drinks, they made their way to the designated dorm room and Donna put all the bags on the ground. “Alright you guys, have fun tonight!” Opie pressed a quick kiss to Donna’s lips and wished her a good night. Now that the room was complete, the next part of the plan needed to be put into place. The trio walked out to toward the garage, where they knew Angel was talking to Clay. Opie grabbed Angel and threw her over his shoulder after bidding Clay a thank you for distracting her. Bambi had jumped on Jax’s back and the four made their way back inside. Angel laughed and playfully smacked at Opie’s back. When they finally got to the room, he tossed her on the ground, “GAh, damnit Angel you’ve gotten heavy!” 

 

Angel threw a pillow at him and laughed. Bambi jumped off Jax’s back and flew into Angel’s arm, knocking her all the way over before tickling her. Angel screeched and tried to fight off her little sister but was soon completely overpowered as Opie and Jax joined in. A few times, their laughter and screeching were so loud that one of the Sons would run in with their gun drawn and find the four of them either biting, punching, or slapping the others. Bobby and Tig had finally thrown the door open at one point and stared at the four of them tangled up. Bambi had Jax in a headlock as he held onto Angel, who was trying her best to knock Opie over. Bobby and Tig stared at them and slowly backed out of the room. Yea their kids were fucked up, but at least they were having fun and smiling once more. 

 

By the next morning, it was Gemma who went to check on her babies. Clay had told her what happened the evening before and as much as she wanted to rush over to Angel, Clay told her what the other three had planned. Gemma paced for most of the night and that morning. When she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks and held her hand up to her mouth. It had been so long since she had all her babies in one place and looking so peaceful. Jax and Angel had the worst time lately and to see them curled up and looking so peaceful as if without a care in the world, hit Gemma in the heart. Bambi and Angel were tangled up as they always were when having a sleepover, their arms clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it, and some days Gemma really believed it did. Jax was on his stomach, his hair over his face, but his arm thrown over the girls. Opie was sprawled out on his back, half of Bambi’s body draped across him and the girls trapping his arm between them.


End file.
